Naruto: Shōnen Onmyōji
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Story where Namikaze clan in fact is clan of seal master and onmyouji. Naruto lived his childhood accompanied by his JyuuniShinshou.How he cope with double life as ninja and onmyouj who serve daimyous? IMpotant announcement of rewriting and beta reader
1. Jūni Shinsō

**This story can be crossover with a light novel and anime titled 'Shonen Onmyouji' but I didn't put it under crossover as I only use the story element on Naruto and the 12 Gods, there is no need for you to watch or read this series to follow my story. You only need to check the background of 12 gods if you want to know more. And maybe you want to check wikipedia of Shounen Onmyouji page or animepaper dot net about appearance of 12 gods, there is a scanlation of all of their appearance there in one paper. You can check my profile to get the link, you can easily guess which is the one who appear with description I provided in this story (I hope) ^^; Please read A/N in the end of story as I will provide some important info of Shinsou **

**I mentioned Abe clan as the same clan of Abe no Senmei of Shounen Onmyouji universe BUT please take note it have nothing to do with Abe no Senmei from filler episode of Naruto anime.  
**

Naruto is not mine~

Pairing: Unknown... but he will get many fans

**

* * *

**

**~New Master of Twelve Gods**~

The third Hokage was despairing; it felt just like yesterday Minato was jumping around Konoha in form of yellow blur shouting to the world that his wife was pregnant. Sarutobi would chuckle at the memory of Minato that silenced by a very embarrassed Kushina who summoned thousands of chakra chains upon her husband, but that memory was no longer can bring smile as both of them passed away in the same day as their son was born.

Minato though their son would be hailed as hero for protecting them from Kyuubi, Sandaime already felt many sadness cause by carious reason ranged from disappointment for his ex-students to the lost of his beloved one. But what saddened him the most was that their own people turned their back on the last wish of Yondaime. People he had been fighting for in shinobi wars had betrayed them. He wanted to cry but he can't, he had to be strong for little baby on his arms. He touched the baby's cheek gently, wondering if he will be able to live up a normal life in the future.

"Naruto… this village owe you big…" He whispered softly, "You lost your parents… become jinchuuriki… your future would harsh beyond words… all because of us." Sandaime looked down then turned his attention to his crystal ball; he could see some villagers whispering about Naruto and his prisoner, anger and disgust written on their face. He can tell what was on their mind; it didn't take a genius Nara to figure it out. "Minato… Kushina… Naruto… I am sorry…"

"**You are sorry? Sandaime-sama…"**

Sandaime's head snapped up in panic, his left hand tightened around Naruto as another one held Kunai that came out of his sleeve. "Who's there?" Sarutobi exclaimed calmly even though inside he was panic as someone had been able to be so close to him without him noticed it.

"**We apologize for startling you Sandaime-sama… but rest assured as we are not your enemies." **another voice echoed on his room, it was female with soothing voice.

Sarutobi Hiruzen frowned at this especially with plural on her words; the intruder was more than one! "Show yourselves if you are not my enemies!" He barked out.

"**Please lower your weapon first, having a human weapon aimed at us is… unnerving."** The one who talked just now sounded chose his last word carefully.

"Very well…" SAndaime replied as the Kunai returned to his sleeve.

"**Thank you" **They chorused.

Sandaime's eyes widened as three celestial forms appeared from the thin air, Shinobi could appear from thin air but it masked with wind, smoke, water and other elements but unlike Shinobi the three of them appeared as if air before him materialized into them.

The first was a man with green hair and wide sleeves white robe; he wore black turtleneck shirt underneath and black sash. Beside him was a young woman with long blond hair, she wore layered robe in purple and white, the white sleeves was wide like her companion and she also wore a sash that matched her whole attires. The last one was a man with sleeveless black spandex, his hair was red and it looked like burning fire. He wore a long bandana that came all the way to his shoulders, there was long white fabric from below his chest all the way to his feet but parted in the middle.

They bowed with respect to Sandaime, however the old shinobi was still in awe of them. The only woman stepped forward her sleeves joined on her chest, she smiled gently to the old shinobi then spoke with heavenly voice, **"Forgive our intrusion Hokage-sama, it was… improper to sneak in like a thief to see you. But we can't have it in another way… can we?"**

Sarutobi smiled at her polite words, he didn't trust them at least no yet however compared to the rest of his own village that out for a newborn's blood they couldn't be worse. Sarutobi looked at them, he was startled at the longing they had as their eyes centered on Naruto. The old shinobi turned his eyes to gaze to each of them, they obviously meant no harm to Naruto but he can't be so sure.

"You are right young lady… outsiders like you three would be arrested at once by my ANBU. As we are in a very… bad situation now, our village was almost in the verge of destruction less than twenty four hours ago after all."

The said young lady chuckled softly, **"That's understandable Hokage-sama, and once again please forgive our rudeness but we have to speak with you." **She said in lofty tone, **"No matter what… we have to, as this is a urgent matter." **The blond woman added.

"As urgent it could be… my ANBU will be interested to…"

"**Don't bother with them Hokage-sama…"** The red haired man said calmly, **"No one can interrupt us…"**

Hokage's eyes widened, but before he could ask about his subordinate whereabouts the green haired man spoke, **"Rest assured… your ANBUs are unharmed. They simply can't come to your rescue, as we set a very strong barrier around your office. That's is... if Hokage-sama think we are here to harm you or Namikaze-sama…" **

"How do you know?" The hokage asked darkly. "Who are you? You are not human… right?"

The blond woman nodded curtly, **"Correct… we are not humans hokage-sama. And I am flattered you called me young lady… I maybe ten times older than you."** Then she noticed how Sarutobi's eyes widened when she mentioned her age but he quickly regained his composure and how his eyes narrowed at for the former statement. **"However we are not dangerous creatures either unlike… Kyuubi no Kitsune." **

The hokage let the information sank in, "Then what are you?"

She smiled gently then she said, **"My name is Ten'itsu… it's a pleasure to tell my name to someone as powerful as you are Hokage-sama. **

"**My name is Suzaku… it's an honor for me as well…" **He said as bowed.

The last one, the green haired man in white robe bowed in respect of hokage, **"My name is Taijo… my pleasure to make my name known by respectable leader such as yourself Hokage-sama… as for your question of what are we…" **

Ten'itsu continued Taijo's words, "**We are the one who fall under the command of the last descendant of Abe clan… clan that once again known as Namikaze clan."**

"What?" Sandame exclaimed in disbelief at names that triggered memory of his long past.

Sarutobi recalled that in the past there was one document about the history of Yondaime clan, the clan that had long history as seal master. Long time ago they ever changed their name to Abe and going as far as planted seal on themselves that sealed their bright blond hair became jet black as well as their cerulean eyes turned to black or brown.

When shinobi age came they were rumored to be in contact with Rikudou Sennin but it was unknown what relationship they had. Around Rikudou Sennin era they returned to their original name, it was a mystery how they ended up in Konoha but there was possibility that clan allied themselves with Senju long before Uchiha did. And around that era their seal on their signature traits was either wearing out or they were the one who remove it was unknown. They returned to their original coloring as well as regain the name of Namikaze.

On his era however Namikaze clan was a very small clan and their number decreased as war after war came to the land, fate had been so cruel to their clan as Minato became the sole heir of Namikaze at young age, and now… naruto had met the same fate and sooner than his father. But still it didn't answer his question of what are these three and their connection with Naruto.

"**We shall swore our loyalty to the one who have awaken his blood as an omyouji…" **Taijo said.

Ten'itsu closed her eyes, **" We are JyuuniShinsou (12 Heavenly Generals)"**

"Gods?" Sarutobi asked in disbelief, and they swore loyalty to infant on his arm?

"**We JyuuniShinsou shall be loyal to**

**the last descendant of Namikaze Clan, our honorable onmyouji… **

**Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-sama… forever…"**

The three god chorused as knelled with utmost respect, not to the mighty leader of Konohagakure, but to Naruto the onmyouji of Namikaze clan. Their new master.

* * *

review please!

* * *

**As what I write in summary Naruto will have double life in later chaps, he will have many abilities of onmyouji for sure. If you like this story i will be ore than happy if you give me info about onmyouji and their skills and so on. Please noted he will not become a godly shinobi, stronger... yes but with what so called make sense work first. **

As for the info about 12 Heavenly Generals or in Japanese Jyuunii-Shinsou, in Shounen Onmyouji universe they have one weakness, a very big one and I will not change it as it's vital in this story. Some of them are powerful... weak... with many different traits with their own advantage BUT Naruto can't have them to help him in everything including helping him to fight Akatsuki or any HUMAN enemies because they CAN'T KILL HUMAN. It's a taboo and they would become demon if they do that or something along the line of cursed. And yeah, Naruto will fight against demon or supernatural things too, yeah... I know in reality it's impossible as he is afraid of such thing. So damn ironic~


	2. Human and Onmyouji

**For Naruto's clothes in this chapter just look at heian era costume or Shounen Onmyouji. One the main character (Masahiro) wore, just change the outer kimono to white and inner one to orange and you get the picture. I can go on to detail with Japanese name of the clothes detail but no point because it's not widely known, such as nagajuban… And seriously descripting all shinsou's outfit gets kind of frustrating. But all shinsou who appear here got lots of pics online aside from Taijo.

* * *

**

Naruto steered on his sleep, Sandaime startled at sudden movement he made, especially since he was still in shock of revelations from three heavenly beings before him. His cerulean blue eyes opened slowly, he looked up at the old hokage with curious eyes. Sarutobi returned his gaze, unable to believe the Namikaze to be so unlike normal baby, he could place it but it was there. Something that made him felt special.

Sandaime backed away when he noticed Ten'itsu stepped forward with her hands stretched for the infant. At first he was wary but he felt guilty when saw her sad face, there was that longing again. Suzaku put his hand on Ten'itsu's shoulder then looked at Sandaime with his golden eyes. For once the gods looked so human as they literally begging for Naruto with their eyes.

Sarutobi sighed; he can't defend Naruto from them if they had bad intention. But it was so unlikely they were, with what they said just now, Sarutobi had heard many voices speaking of undying loyalty. Their voices were certainly the same, no hidden agenda… it was pure loyalty. Naruto began to squirm as he turned his attention to Shinshou, once his blue eyes locked to theirs he started to reach out for them. His tiny hands were waving around as if asking for the gods to reach it. Sarutobi couldn't believe his eyes, newborn usually never attached naturally to another being aside from their mother.

"What do you want Naruto?" Hiruzen asked gently to the infant, then looked to the three gods. Suddenly the old hokage felt like a criminal as their eyes darted to Naruto who reaching out for them. "I guess you mean no harm to him…" Sarutobi said as stepped closer to the three gods.

Ten'itsu looked as the happiest, despite of her heavenly presence impatiently reaching out her hands for the newborn, ready to cradle him with love. "We would never harm him, Naruto-sama is more important than our life!" She said as wrapped her arms gently around the newborn.

From the corner of his eyes Sarutobi spotted Suzaku flinched a bit at Ten'itsu's words. "May we speak with you Hokage-sama?"

"This old man is more than willing to hear you…" Sarutobi chuckled softly at how polite Taijo who was a God yet treat a mere human with respect.

"You are nowhere near old compared to us, Hokage-sama…" Suzaku chimed in.

Hokage smiled at that, "Well… enough for the chit-chat, I am sure you have something urgent for me to know."

Taijo nodded, "About that… I will straight to the point as we don't have much time till ANBU noticed the barrier, a panic among your elites is the last thing we want to happen."

"Indeed" Hokage agreed.

"Let's three of us begin then, Hokage-sama…" Suzaku said as chuckled at Ten'itsu's antic behind them. The female shinshou was busy with rocking the baby gently on her arms like a mother, she practically glowing with pink aura with hearts flying around her.

"Three?"

"Ten'itsu is occupied with our master…" Taijo pointed out tonelessly, and Ten'itsu confirmed it with her soft humming of lullaby.

Sandaime sweat dropped, "I see…"

"Forgive my rudeness but I would like to know how much knowledge of Namikaze clan you have sandaime-sama. As I recalled around the era of Shodaime, one of clan member wrote brief history of clan that began even before Rikudou Sennin Era…"

Sandaime's eyes narrowed at Taijo, wondering how much he knew about the said document. Not to mention that was one document of many that had been destroyed in war era, but then again the clan itself also in the brink of destruction around that time with leaving Minato as the sole heir. Wait! If these Gods indeed had connection with Naruto, how about Minato?

Sarutobi masked his curiosity with calmness, "How much knowledge I had would be as much as that document contained, but despite of my old age I am sure that document never mentioned Shinsou even once."

"That's expected…" Suzaku answered calmly.

"Because the fact of your existence is a secret of Namikaze clan?" Sandaime guessed as narrowed his eyes at them.

Taijo chuckled softly, then he shook his head. "Yes and no…" Sandaime looked indifferent as he tried to decipher Taijo.

"Taijo… don't confuse Hokage-sama." Suzaku scolded in subdued tone, thenhe gave apologetic look to the old kage. "Our existence wasn't exactly a secret but not something Namikaze clan shared with outsider either."

"Was not?" SAndaime repeated.

"Once… there was a kingdom called Nippon in the east, in and Namikaze clan served as onmyouji of royal family under the name of Abe." Taijo said.

"Oh… that's long time before Shinobi era…" Sarutobi concluded.

Suzaku nodded, " In that era our existence was known through the land as gods who served Onmyouji of Abe clan." Suzaku continued, "But after the kingdom fell, Namikaze clan came to this continent then blended with Shinobi society, however… through time their kenki faded as their blood mixed with others."

"Kenki? Is that some kind of chakra?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

Suzaku shook his head then tapped the area near his right eye, "Ability of eyes… that's what kenki means."

"Doujutsu bloodline?" Sandaime blurted out in disbelief, he never heard doujutsu with that name and Minato never show any sign of having a bloodline, he simply a genius and hardworking ninja without bloodline boost on his arsenal.

Taijo smiled amusedly at Sandaime's disbelief face, "No… it's not a doujutsu, and not a bloodline either. As some people that's not Namikaze can have kenki but it was rare, and even though most of those who have it can pass it to their descendant especially in Namikaze clan itself… it's not exactly a bloodline as it's not limited to one clan."

"For simple it's sixth sense…" Suzaku pointed out, "It's ability to see supernatural being like Mononoke."

"I see… but I still can't understand about the secret of you and the clan."

"It's simple… kenki faded and Namikaze descendants no longer can see us, so our existence became a mere fairy tale passed down from each generation." Taijo said sadly. "There is no way they will write fairy tale that who knows the truth in document or tell it to outsiders.

"But I can see you now. Why you didn't show yourself to them?" Sarutobi asked calmly, "To prove that you are exist?" He added as his eyes narrowed at them.

Ten'itsu who had been so silent as she tended Naruto joined the conversation, "We can't… we only can show our form to those who didn't possess kenki if only an Onmyouji from Namikaze clan bind us with pact."

"But Naruto is a newborn, how he can make a pact with Shinsou?" Sandaime asked.

"Our pact is not written with ink on a paper…" Ten'itsu said as caressed Naruto's cheek gently, "Nor it's written with blood on scroll, with his birth alone… the pact carved to his very soul…" Naruto reached up to her finger then gripped it firmly as he smiled warmly to the goddess.

Sandaime digested the information, he still can't get his mind on the pact procedure between them but at least other than that it's made sense. "I see… whatever you are to him, I am glad Naruto have someone who care about him."

"Sandaime…" Suzaku called then looked at crystal ball Sandaime used, Sarutobi had no intention to hide what he saw on it. "It's looks like… he no longer stay in the middle of society." Suzaku commented as gritted his teeth.

Sarutobi stood up from his seat then walked to the Shinsous, Taijo and Suzaku backed away a bit till they became in line with Ten'itsu who still had Naruto on her arms to give space for Sandaime to stand before them. Much to their surprise Sandaime kneeled before them to the point his forehead reached the floor, then stifled sob was heard from the old Kage.

"We are sorry…" Sandaime said as his tears soaked the floor, "Naruto lost his parent… become jinchuuriki to protect this village but… "

Suzaku became panic, "Hokage-sama… please don't humble yourself before us like this…"

"Humble?" He asked angrily, and then he sat up rigidly. "My successor sacrifice his son and his life for this village but returned with resentment, I am their leader, have to take responsibility for their stupidity!" Then he kneeled again, "I am begging you! Suzaku-sama… Taijo-sama, Ten'itsu-sama… Naruto, please… forgive this village even though we are not deserve to be forgiven!"

Pregnant silent reign the room before Taijo found his voice, "Sandaime-sama… we understand, no matter how angry we are to them… they are just human after all."

The old hokage stood up shakily with hope on his eyes, then one guess dawned on him. "Will you take him away from Konoha?"

Ten'itsu looked at him sadly, "If that's a better choice for him, but…"

"Kushina-sama will bind us painfully with her chain if we happened to see each other in another world…" Suzaku added jokingly.

"What?" Sandaime asked in disbelief.

Taijo chuckled softly, "Minato-sama didn't have kenki but Kushina-sama did, after all it's normal for her to have it in addition of her special chakra that can bind bijuu…"

"Is that why since she was young sometimes she talked to something that's can't be seen?" Sarutobi asked as he recalled the academy teacher ever reported Kushina's behavior.

"She has a lot of ayakashi friends~ Kushina-sama was the one who told Minato-sama about us who sometimes escorted him everywhere." Suzaku grinned.

"Minato know you are real?"

"He can't see us though…" Suzaku shrugged, "But bear this in mind Sandaime-sama… his parents wish Naruto-sama not to be taken away from this village. And we… respect their decision, and accept responsibility to raise him from now on however…"

Taiji took up a scroll from his sleeve then handed it to Sarutobi, "Place that written in that scroll now belongs to Naruto-sama, We wish to raise him there, and it's still in Konoha."

Sandaime sighed in relief at their assurance that Naruto will still live in Konoha, still within his reach. However his eyes widened at the location that written on the scroll, "Please tell me you are joking… this is no place to raise a child." Sandaime pointed out tonelessly, "As far as I know this is the most dangerous forest in Konoha that make Forest of Death looks like a playground. Not even seasoned Jounin dared to go to this forbidden area."

He recalled that Orochimaru once ventured around the area, he wasn't intended to enter but from what he heard from his student that forest as if trying to consume him. That was one time Orochimaru looked terrified more than when he faced Hanzo. And the fact Orochimaru was unscratched just made forest looked more dangerous, because if that forest can make a Sannin running with his tails between his legs without harming him, that means something.

Taijo nodded, "But for us that forest is not dangerous… it's Namikaze's clan compund."

Sandaime's jaw can't dropped further as it reached the floor, "Are you telling me Namikaze built their compound in the middle of Itami no Mori (Forest of Pain) and no one in Konoha know it?"

The shinsou looked at each other, then turned back to sandaime. Suzaku laughed softly, "I guess?"

"Rest assured, that place only dangerous for those who are not suppose to be there. Only those with Namikaze blood or granted permission by Namikaze Onmyouji allowed stepping on the Sacred Forest." Ten'itsu said in lofty tone.

Sandaime pondered for a moment, this was a perfect place to raise him as no one will be able to harm him but… "Are you planning to isolated him from his kind?" His question silenced the three Gods. "I am sure Minato and Kushina wanted their child to enter academy…" He added, "And my student is his godfather… Jiraiya now is rushing here to see Naruto, he has right to say something in this…" Sandaime knew he was reckless to went against Gods but he would be damned if Naruto isolated from human for his safety.

"Alright…" Taijo answered, he sounded more than just defeated in argument. "We still will raise Naruto-sama in Namikaze compound, you and Jiraiya-sama will be granted permission to enter as long as at least 2 Shinsou escort you." Sandaime seemed pleased with arrangement but he paled when Taijo added, "When he reached three years old."

"Are you telling me neither me or Jiraiya could see Naruto for three years?" Sarutobi asked angrily. "I can't agree with that!"

Suzaku stepped forward, "It was needed, Naruto-sama is the first Onmyouji that appear in Namikaze clan after more than five hundred years. We had no intention to isolate him for no good reason on his behalf."

Taijo who had be been cut in by Hokage calmly stated, "Honestly hokage-sama… we understand more about bijuu than human, and also onmyoudou Naruto-sama fated to learn in the near future."

"Fine!" Sandaime growled, he disliked being far from Naruto, as Minato had requested him to take care of his only son. But these Gods claimed they were capable of what he couldn't, after all he was sure he would put Naruto in orphanage because he had no other choice. He simply in disadvantage to argue and they knew better than he did. "Continue… Taijo-sama, how about his education in shinobi arts?"

Taijo nodded, the shinsou looked pleased Sandaime was willing to agreed with their proposal. He listed on, "Naruto-sama will enter academy when he is eight years old and wish to do so, before he reach eight years old we will allow him to roam Konoha if either Jiraiya-sama or Hokage-sama accompany him. Only two of you may escort him, we trust no one else except you with him… not even ANBU. Can you accept this condition Hokage-sama?"

"That… will do." The old hokage agreed. "Let's work together for Naruto's future… Jyuunii-shinsou."

**"As you wish, Hokage-sama…"**

* * *

3 years later

Human needed other human, which was a fate human couldn't deny. Even shinobi who considered superior for power they held, they were human who needed their teammates, sensei, and superior. It was the same for Onmyouji or not was debatable, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto himself wondered if he needed another human. After all he never met one before, he had grew up in beautiful compound that belongs to his clan.

The Japanese house that if he ever saw what so-called world outside was more of a palace because of its massive size. In the middle of the compound was a pond as big as lake with Sakura trees surrounding it; sometimes one of his shinsou practiced their skills in the middle of it. The lake became like a stage where Jyuunii-Shinsou entertained him with their skill. There were so many unused rooms in the compound yet none of it became dusty or eaten away by age, talking about age and time Namikaze compound always having spring season so flower bloomed without pause. Naruto was well aware everything around him never aged, he was the only one who can tell time has passed as he became older every day. It wasn't something three years old usually aware of but he became aware as nothing around him changed but he did.

**Was that really something he had to concern of?**

Naruto was sitting in a gazebo that stationed near the lake, usually he sat there as watching shinsou performed their skill on the lake. Every time wind blew, sakura petals followed its flow and dancing on the lake surface. The three years old held his brush firmly as he carefully brushed it against the white surface of paper, Naruto wrote a hiragana character. But in the middle his finger trembled as his concentration shattered.

"Naruto-sama… " A smooth deep voice called.

Naruto looked up at the figure that sat across him, it was his teacher in philosophy and literature named "Tenkū. He was the leader of JyuuniShinsou, "Tenkū took form of an old man with long beard and his white hair was in high ponytail made it looked like palm tree. He wore golden robe that combined with white sleeves yukata on the top and white sash. Even though he looked as the oldest among Shinsous he was no older than other gods as they were born in the same time. But strangely their attitude followed the age their body showed, Tenkū off course was wiser than other Shinsou and had bigger responsibility as their leader. The old God was the one who created barrier around Itami no Mori, as he was the strongest barrier user among Shinsous.

"Is there anything that make you feel restless…?" "Tenkū asked calmly to his master.

Naruto smiled as he put his brush aside, "Today… Hokage-sama will come to visit me right?"

"Tenkū nodded, "Hai… Taijo and Byakko at the moment are waiting for him in the entrance of our forest, I believe…" The old god looked at his master who even though looked calm was literally squirming on his mind. "There is nothing you need to worry about Naruto-sama, Sandaime Hokage is a gallant shinobi who…"

Naruto cut him in, "Tenkū-sensei… " Of all shinsou he had Tenkū was the only one he called sensei, even though another shinsou also taught him none of them accept to be called sensei. Tenkū in another hand rather than accepting more like didn't bother to refuse. "I am not worried about what kind of human Sandaime-sama is." He stated, "It's just… this is the first time I would meet a human other than myself…"

"Tenkū's gaze softened at his confession, "We are sorry for isolating you from human Naruto-sama… as you haven't reach your first awakening age. You are vulnerable to… "

"Tenkū-sensei… enough with the guilt trip." Naruto groaned, "I am… understand, before I reach my third birthday I was as fragile as glass to curse and other dark power." He said with sheepish smile. "My home is the only safe place for me…"

"Naruto-sama…"

* * *

Sandaime had prepared this day since the day he was separated from Naruto, even though he only had spend two days with infant for him Naruto was as precious as Konohamaru, grandson he had from his oldest son few months ago. Sarutobi had invited Jiraiya but he couldn't make it as Jiraiya currently was in far foreign land. Sarutobi guessed that was just an excuse, his student would likely afraid to see his godson after so long. Or just too busy with his research…

Sarutobi looked to his left where Taijo walked beside him, he noted that Taijo was indeed a God as he didn't looked aged at all. On his right was another shinso who took older form than Taijo as he looked like middle-aged man. His name was Byakko, he wore mostly white attire, but on the top only his shoulders and arms covered by white fabric with pale green strips like tiger skin. The older looking God in Sarutobi's opinion even though not as formal as Taijo in mannerism was friendlier as Taijo had unnerving presence.

The dark green haired god smiled at hokage then asked, "Hokage-sama… we will reach the compound gate soon."

"Is that so Byakko?" Sandaime asked softly. "I can't wait to see Naruto-kun…"

Namikaze's gate

The gate reminded Sarutobi of one he saw in Hyuuga compound however it was three times bigger and made of gold for the pillar with intricate carving of dragon encircled the pillar. On the fate was carved with constellation of Hokuto Shichisei (big dipper) on each star was glass orbs that glowed in various color.

"Good morning… hokage-sama…" A calm voice greeted from nowhere, the old Hokage tensed but he quickly recomposed himself as someone materialized before them.

Byakko groaned at the newcomer, "That's rude… Seiryu, startling our guest like that."

"Sorry then… but I simply think two guards wouldn't be enough…" Seiryū stated, ignoring the stare from Sandaime.

Seiryuu looked in the same age as Taijo but her light blue hair was long and tied, his attire mostly blue that only covered his right part on the bottom he wore darker blue toga. He also wore green jade necklace on his neck.

Silently Sarutobi noted to act very carefully around Seiryuu, from all gods under Naruto he met Seiryuu definitely hostile towards him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Seiryuu-sama…" Sandaime greeted calmly.

Seiryuu huffed, "Hm… is that so?" Sandaime tensed at the slight killing intent the blue haired god emitted.

"Seiryuu!" Byakko growled. "How dare you behave so rudely in front of Hokage-sama? He is Naruto-sama's guest!" The gentle god rarely angry but he simply can't let one of his comrades violate their honorable guest.

"Naruto-sama's? I recalled our master never sent him an invitation…" Seiryuu retorted lazily, "For us to allow a human who's not a Namikaze simply… "

"Enough… Seiryuu, your act is despicable." Taijo commented as stepped forward. "We had enough argument about allowing outsider to enter Namikaze compound… so treat Hokage-sama with respect." Taijo demanded.

Seiryuu simply waved his hand, "You are the one who had enough… I am not. And I don't remember we should respect a hokage… "

"I didn't ask for respect Seiryuu-sama…" The old hokage said calmly, "Respect is earned not given…"

"Hoo…" Seiryuu responded in mocking tone. "Such a… wise line from a mere human."

Byakko growled again in annoyance, "Seiryuu… you…" even Taijo gritted his teeth now.

"**Enough! Cease this insolence at once!"**

**BLAM**

The massive gate slammed open with unseen force, wind blew gently from inside mixed with scent of spring. Sandaime's eyes widened as three human figure stepped out of the gate. He instantly recognized Ten'itsu, as how a god should be she didn't aged at all. Beside her was a child who looked around ten years old with black hair with black attire that parted in the middle of his chest. He held something that looked like a sphere of water. Another one was an old man who looked like a hermit, he recalled Taijo ever described their leader named Tenkuu.

"Tenkuu-sama?" Byakko blurted out of shock.

Taijo followed, "Ten'itsu… Genbu?"

Sandaime however no longer paid attention to any Gods as another figure came out from the gate. It was a child with long blond hair that reached past his shoulder a bit, spiky but not as much as jiraiya's. He wore traditional Japanese attire of Heian era, his outer kimono was white and the konoe (inner) was orange. From the first glance he could pass as a pretty girl but his blue eyes gazed firmly at Hokage, leaving impression he was so much older than his looks.

"Naruto-kun?" Sandaime asked in disbelief.

Naruto looked at the old Hokage, despite of his innocence look Hokage was well aware the young boy was examining him. "Taijo, Byakko… especially Seiyuu, can you tell me why you argue with each other in front of my guest?" Naruto sighed, he already saw everything through Genbu's water mirror. He asked the young looking God because the hokage took so long, but he didn't expect Seiryuu of all people blocking his guest's way. Seiryuu was always overprotective of him but this was ridiculous.

"But… Naruto-sama!" Seiryuu groaned.

Tenkū stepped forward and waved his hand, "Seiryuu… don't speak against Naruto-sama!" Seiryuu silenced by his leader.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Seiryuu… Taijo and Byakko." Naruto called tonelessly, "All of you shall return to your realm, and none of you may come down to Earth before I say so…" The three gods did a good job in stopping themselves from screaming 'what?' and thus made their punishment worse. "Leave…" Then all the three Gods leave without a word.

Sandaime stared at the three years old boy, disbelief written all over his face. Naruto had grew up became a copy of his father but Kushina's feature also carved to the shape of his eyes and face. He wondered how those Gods educated him, he was mature beyond words and despite of his innocent look wasn't naïve. He had became just like his father faster than Hokage expected, he wondered what Jiraiya would think? Had he lose his innocence?

"Welcome… to Namikaze Compound… Hokage-sama." Naruto said as looking at the first human he ever saw. Then the old hokage saw Yondaime's smile on Naruto's face, and he wondered how Naruto's future would be?

* * *

review please!


	3. Path of Onmyōji and Shinobi

**BTW before my other fanfic's reader asked why I update this faster simply because this story is already been done long time ago. I simply retouch some part so it's readable enough to be released.**

**There are 12 of Shinsō and most of them have 2 names. So I put some description.**

**Gurren/Tōda/Mokkun : Male with red hair and dark skin, sometimes took form of rabbit looking creature, his specialty is destructive fire. The strongest fighter in Shinsō.**

**Ten'itsu/Tenki: Blond female in purple robe, her specialty is healing and magic.**

**Tenkū:** **Took form of an old man with white hair in ponytail, wore yellow white attire. His specialty is barrier, and the strongest barrier user of all Shinsō. **

**Seiryuu/Shōran: Blue haired man with silver armor and blue robe, his specialty is thunder.**

**Suzaku: Red haired male with zanpakuto, he controlled purification flame.**

**Genbu: Looked like 13 years old boy with black hair, he is water user and can create water mirror to spy, he also barrier user but the weakest of all.**

**Byakko: ****resembles a strong middle-aged man with grayish-green hair. He is a wind user but his wind is more 'gentle' and travels slower than other wind user shinsō.**

**Taijō: Male god with green hair. He's appears as a very peaceful, respectful man. His power is unknown for now.**

**Rikugō: Man with brown hair and golden eyes, he used barbed spear and held power of shock wave. Maybe he controlled wind, he fight with weapon instead of magic. **

**These are gods I have used so far; there are three more named Kōchin, Tai'in and Tenkō. Of all of them from now on I will rarely use Tenkō and Taijō as they haven't appeared much and not many info about them. I will add Kōchin and Tai'in when they appeared. **

**BTW… they also could be called as Shikigami in Onmyōji term~ god that serve onmyōji, miko, or priest called such.

* * *

**

**Itami no Mori: Namikaze compound**

For all his might Sandaime Hokage who had the longest reign in Konohagakure never though he would feel so humble before a three years old boy. Naruto was an enigma; he had more than a three years old body looked like. For one, after literally grounded three subordinate of his, Naruto led the way to Namikaze Compound with other Shinsō followed him as if nothing happened. He even apologized with deep bow for what he called as his subordinate's insolence. Some words that he doubted his sons ever used when they were three.

It was uncomfortable silence as they strolled through the garden; Sarutobi looked around him warily and was surprised at the spring scene of the garden. Today was October ninth, one day before Naruto's birthday as he couldn't visit Naruto on the supposed day, as he has to attend the festival. It supposed to be autumn season, but this garden felt otherwise. It as if he was in different dimension, the old hokage mused.

"It's suppose the season outside is autumn by now, isn't it? Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi snapped out of his musing as he looked at Naruto who asked him, the young boy had thin smile on his face as he returned Hokage's gaze. Sarutobi calmed himself, reminded himself that it was only Naruto who talked to him. "Yes… by now all trees, the leaves turned red… yellow then withered. The wind has become colder too."

Naruto looked thoughtful then smiled, "Ah… it must be quite a sight." He commented with thoughtful face.

Sarutobi frowned, he concluded this place always-in spring therefore Naruto never saw autumn, winter or summer. Usually a young boy would be sad on his condition, no matter how beautiful spring was. But his light comment was so mature and he felt no longing in Naruto's voice, the young boy sounded content. Did he has no will to see beyond his sacred forest? Was there no childishness in him anymore? Had this child lose his childhood in tender age, before it began?

"Do you want to go outside Naruto-kun? Sarutobi asked calmly.

His statement got all shinsō off guard as the spun quickly to look at the old Hokage with shock clearly written on their face. Their master however along with Tenkū looked unfazed as they calmly turned back to Sarutobi. Naruto looked pondering the question, for once looked like a three years old he was. He looked like three years old who being asked to choose which sweets he liked the most. His thoughtful expression was so innocent and cute. His subordinates however showing their blatant displeasure at the question with frown and curved up lips.

"Hmm…" Naruto grumbled, "Maybe… I would love to see hokage monument." He said cheerfully.

Sandaime didn't expect of all things Naruto hadn't saw; he would love to see a monument. He expect Naruto would love to see Konoha in general and maybe toys he never saw on his life, not to mention Naruto added 'maybe' on his statement. "Ah… and why you want to see the monument?" Hokage asked again as began to walk faster to follow the group.

Naruto titled his head a bit then laughed softly, "I want to see how mountain with four faces looks like." He answered as innocently as possible.

Sarutobi didn't know if he had to laugh or not at Naruto's answer, which describing hokage monument as some sort of alien creature. "I see then, is there any particular place you would be interested to visit in Konoha?"

There was star on his eyes when asked about that, "I want to go to the library!" Naruto chirped.

Hokage didn't bother to hide his surprise as he blurted out, "Why?"

"Naruto-sama…" Tenkū cutting in before he opened his mouth to reply, "We want you to learn **only** healthy amount of sealing arts, no matter how much you like it."

Sarutobi can't help but wonder what Tenkū meant with healthy amount, but he did ever-heard similar line from Jiraiya about Minato. His student had been put in charge of Minato as Jiraiya was the only decent seal master in Konoha at that time to teach someone from seal master clan like yondaime. Jiraiya didn't teach Minato about seal for long as the blond shinobi absorbed the knowledge faster than sponge, when he reached fifteen years old Jiraiya declared he had nothing left about seal to teach for Minato. Not to mention Jiraiya ever said that Minato with his seal was as creepy as Orochimaru with his experiment. For Jiraiya the term creepy was equal with obsessed, and Sandaime could see Naruto was indeed a Namikaze. He inherited their obsession of sealing arts, but wasn't he too young to be obsessed with knowledge?

"Learning that wouldn't get me sick! Not to mention I am only allowed to learn basic character for now." Naruto retorted, "Onmyōdō and sealing arts came from one root, so…"

"Naruto-sama." Ten'itsu called him sternly, and that caught Naruto's attention. "You are a child therefore not allowed to sneak in to library in the middle of the night. No matter how much you like to study that subject. That would get you sick… and Tenkū-sama actually talking about health in another term."

Naruto paled, "Did you see me last night?" He asked timidly as slowed down his pace so he walked right beside the Goddess. He blushed when he heard faint chuckle from the Hokage, obviously finding his timidity amusing.

Ten'itsu smiled, "If I did… I would drag you back to your room Naruto-sama." She said as crossed her arms, "This morning Suzaku told me that… many of our scrolls that supposed to be placed in upper shelf was not there anymore but stuffed in the bottom shelf." She pointed out with amused tone; "Suzaku said… maybe there is a tiny intruder that reading the scrolls at night and hastily put it back to the most reachable shelf." She finished, Naruto grumbled as wiping his beet red face.

"Naruto-kun… that's not a good thing to stay late at night even for studying, a boy your age need plenty of rest." Sandaime said as smiled at the blonde boy.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Is that all people would say to three years old when they stay late at night in library?" He asked to no one in particular, waiting for response from anyone.

Hokage and other Gods chuckled softly at Naruto's question, "Naruto-sama… child your age usually will not stay late at night in library." Tenkū informed.

"Why? Did they know how much fun they miss?" He asked incredulously.

* * *

Sandaime was fighting urge to retort at Naruto's question, as Naruto in common sense, was the one who lose the fun of being a three years old boy. As they reached a gazebo near a lake Sandaime can't erase his discomfort at revelation of Naruto had no normal childhood. His mind set completely not three years old and he was already… Sarutobi can't put his finger at what Naruto had became as he sank to sit on tatami mat.

"Hokage-sama… first of…" Naruto trailed off.

"Jiji…" Hiruzen said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Please call me jiji… Naruto-kun, for me… you already become a grandson, my family…" He stated.

'_Family'_

Naruto looked down as if appreciating craftsmanship of mahogany table before him, his eyes narrowed at the implication of word the old kage used. A group of people related to one another by blood or marriage, was description Naruto had on his mind. As he had no one who shared the same blood of Namikaze, he had no family. Jūni Shinsō was like a family for him, honestly he had not involved somebody else on their circle. Did he want that? To let somebody else entered his life?

"Ji-ji sa…" He tried to roll the word on his tongue; he never called somebody else with title of family relationship.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes slightly, Naruto almost add –sama. The boy obviously was raised in strict way and polite manner; maybe the boy himself did not aware as it had etched on his flesh. "Ah… thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why… giving gratitude for calling you as my grandfather?"

"Naruto-sama…" Ten'itsu called attention from her master, "It's because Naruto-sama make hokage-sama happy." She said in motherly tone.

Naruto was about to repeat 'why' when Hokage opened his mouth, "Sometimes… the simplest thing is all that needed to make someone happy…" Sarutobi said, "Happiness is such a simple feeling…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Well if Ji-jisay so… " He shrugged off, "But if I may ask, you have something else to talk about with me… don't you?"

"Indeed…" The old kage replied, "It's about kidnapping attempt that occurred in Hyuuga Compound few months ago."

Genbu bowed his body a bit as walked closer to Naruto, "Naruto-sama… should I?" He asked in low voice, Naruto nodded in response then Genbu disappeared to the thin air.

"Oh… one that I warned you when Kumo ambassador came to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

Hokage nodded, "I know nothing about onmyōdō, however when Ten'itsu came to me and told me about it… I hardly believe it. Especially the message you gave was so cryptic."

'_Delegation from those who fight with gentleness was chaotic,  
Dark cloud would reign over to shadow those who unprepared.  
Chaos would fall upon those who broke their way with force.'_

"First of all I can't foresee the future… all I can get is some scrap of what 'might' happen." Naruto informed sternly with serious face, "Fate… is nothing as in the end it's human's hand who mold it."

"I see… but because of that scrap you got Hyuuga's bloodline remain safe, if you didn't warn us Hiashi might kill the ambassador and we will have war in our hands." Hokage informed the young Onmyōji. "For that Konoha owe you one more thing…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Genbu materialized beside him, the young looking god held a wooden globe looking object but instead of map, constellation was carved to it. He carefully put the globe on the table in front of Naruto. The young onmyouji ran his fingers on the surface, tracing each carving with mild interest.

"Ji-ji… please prepare Konoha." Naruto said as his eyes turned to the old kage before returned again to the constellation globe. "In the future, Konoha will face trial from inside and outside."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "War?" He blurted out.

Naruto shook his head, somehow his fingers that traced the constellation felt numb. Since the first time he learned onmyō (yin-yang divination) and tenmon (astrology) he had tried to see further around ten years later but he couldn't tell clearly, it's like faint beat of heart. "If it's that simple… I can tell Ji-ji right away about it, but what I feel is like a ripple that…" Naruto trailed off as his sight blurred and he collapsed to the tatami mat.

_Not again…_

"**Naruto-sama!"** The shinsō chorused as ran to his aid, the old Kage almost rose from his seat but a groan of frustration confirmed the young onmyōji was all right.

Naruto blinked as he looked at the ceiling of gazebo, he frowned as his lips pouted. "I really… frustrated." He stated lazily as sat up, then sighed a long suffering sigh as continued, "Sigh… my apologize Ji-ji, I have frightened you…"

"Are you sure you are alright?" The old Kage asked with anxious face.

Naruto nodded, "It's nothing… for simple it's like I am trying to squint my eyes to read small writing too much to the point my sight felt blur then dizzy." He explained.

"Naruto-sama… how many times we tell you to not go beyond your limit?" Tenkū scolded in soft tone. "That's reckless!" Imaginary rock fell from the sky and landed on Naruto's head, on the rock written 'reckless'

Ten'itsu sighed the added, "You are not experienced enough Naruto-sama…" In Naruto's mind it was the same as called as amateur, so another imaginary rock with 'amateur' written on it landed on the top of 'reckless' rock.

Genbu scratched his head, "I bring the constellation map to aid Naruto-sama to explain the situation. Why Naruto-sama go all the way trying to prophesize that far?" Genbu shook his head in disbelief, "Naruto-sama is such a…"

* * *

Sandaime looked at the young onmyōji who lectured by shinsō. It looked like even though Naruto was their master, they still the one who raised him. Jūni Shinsō were his guardian, they weren't that low in Naruto's eyes. He treated them as his equal, he only acted as superior when needed. Naruto had acted so mature for a kid his age. The sight of him now maybe was the most childish one he could get today, he looked like a wounded puppy as his guardians scolded him.

"What are you guys doing? Teasing our little master?" An amused voice echoed.

Naruto's ears perked up at the sound, then he turned around quickly. Sandaime looked at the source of the voice, it's a white rabbit looking creature with sharp claws, and his eyes were red, it also had red claws like necklace encircled its neck. The creature sat on rail of the gazebo in opposite corner. It's tail waved like a dog, Sarutobi swore he could see it smirking smugly at them. Sandaime caught the shinsō tensed at the sight of the creature a bit.

With a speed that might put Maito Gai in shame Naruto lunged at the creature before it could react, then he hugged it tightly like a stuffed toys. The rabbit looking creature however squirmed on his hold, "Mok~kun! Naruto squealed childishly. Then he turned to Hokage with big blue eyes, "Isn't he cute Ji-ji?" He chirped as showed Mokkun to Sandaime.

Sarutobi nodded numbly, "Yes… it's a very cute…rabbit?" He guessed at the long ears the creature had, but its tail was long like Inuzuka nin-dog.

"I am not a rabbit!" Mokkun growled to Sandaime who flinched because of shock when he heard a rabbit talk. Then Mokkun looked up to Naruto, "And how many times I told you should call me… _Guren" _He whispered his name in low voice so no one but Naruto could hear him. "Or Tōda~" He added. "You hear me brat?" He asked when all he got as response as bone crushing hug.

"Yadda~ yadda~" Naruto shook his head. "Mokkun is soooooo much cuter!" He cheered.

Hokage smiled at the adorable sight of Naruto, he had been worried for nothing. The jūni Shinsō didn't rob Naruto off of his childhood, he was mature when needed but can be childish when he wanted to. "Uhm… then Mok.."

"Call me Tōda old man." He said, if there were anyone who could call him cutesy name like Mokkun it would be Naruto and their previous masters.

"Tōda! How rude!" Tenkū scolded which blatantly ignored by Tōda with turned his face away from Tenkū. Naruto however didn't find it as insolence from Tōda. Ten'itsu and Genbu didn't bother to scold Tōda, if anything they looked nervous around him but subtle in showing it. If not because his keen observation skill, Sandaime wouldn't spot their eye averted from Tōda and slight flinch on their shoulders when Tōda appeared.

"Are you one of Jūni Shinsō?" At enthusiastic nod he got, Sandaime almost laughed. Tōda definitely was completely different compared to his comrades. He was friendly but he was so unlike other shinsō who behave like people from polite society. "Nice to meet you Tōda-sama. I didn't know if Shinsō could take form of a… uhm…"

"It's my temporary form, an ayakashi~" He deadpanned, "Don't bother to name this form… it's a waste of your time Sandaime." Tōda grumbled indignantly. '_Of all shinsō I am the only who get stuck in this stupid form that even myself can't name what it is.'_

"Mokkun have human form but…" Tōda tensed a bit, Naruto grinned then innocently added, "But I can't hug him as he is too big! So this form is better!" He hugged the shinsō tighter, Mokkun was muttering curse under his breath. Suddenly he turned to Sandaime with a face that literally begging him, "Can I go to Konoha with Mokkun?" He asked.

"Naruto-sama…?" Genbu asked unsurely, "You want to venture outside?"

Naruto nodded then asked with puppy eyes to Shinsō, "I can't…?" Out of reflex all of them nodded enthusiastically.

Then when he turned his puppy eyes to Sandaime, the old kage nodded. "Who am I to refuse, I would love to accompany you Naruto-kun. But I think I will bring you next week… I would be free to accompany you."

"Thank you Ji-ji… then…" Naruto trailed off.

"Naruto-sama… I am going with you." A calm voice stated as another celestial creature materialized behind Naruto. Sandaime was a bit surprised, what's with their tendency of surprising people with come out of nowhere? And they're not ninja either.

"Ah.." Naruto smiled sheepishly, "I am sorry Ji-ji, I forgot to tell you that he always around me but rarely show up." He said as looked up to the brunette god. "This is Rikugō."

The new shinsō had dark brown cape and light green top and white pants; he also wore silver chest plate. His brown hair was long till reached below his waist, below his right eye he had triangle black marking. "Pleased to meet you Hokage-sama, my name is Rikugō. I am shinsō who responsible as Naruto-sama's bodyguard. Therefore I have to accompany him." He stated with stoic face, not a single muscle on his face moved except his mouth.

"Alright… Rikugō-sama and Tōda-sama, I would be glad to have you in our little tour next week." Sarutobi said, in response he got exited cheer from Naruto, a grunt from Tōda and Rikugō nodded without changing his expression even a bit. Sandaime wondered if Rikugō was distantly related with Aburame, but he didn't have afro hair though. He was so expressionless; maybe even Ne ninja have more expression variety choice than Rikugō.

* * *

**Konoha**

Naruto had vague knowledge of him being a jinchuuriki, term that used to describe human that sacrificed to seal bijuu. When Hokage brought him some civilian clothes he stared at the attire, it was simple black short pants with white shirt. Naruto hoped he wouldn't stand up in crowd with his new attire but much to his disappointment people kept staring at him with hatred and malice on their eyes. He didn't mind as all shinsō had warned him about it, human was such a simple creature… instead of dealing with sadness and hatred they looking for a scapegoat. He silently thanked Tenkū for arranged Rikugō as his bodyguard of all shinsō despite of Seiryuu's protest, if the one who guard him through the village was Seiryuu. He shuddered at the though, Seiryuu might lost his temper and explode. Well… good thing nature had set golden rule for Jūni Shinsō to not harm or kill human no matter what. He didn't want any of Shinsō to stain their hand with blood of human, never… especially for his sake.

"_I though that demon brat is already gone for good…"_ Whispered one of villager with clenched teeth.

"_Why he walks with Hokage-sama? Did Hokage-sama hide him somewhere all this years?"_ Another whisper reached the young onmyōji's sensitive hearing.

"_Whose idea to let him alive?" _

"_That demon… He is alive?" _

Words… it's only words, yet it felt hurt like sharp blade. Naruto of all people knew how words could be better weapon than the sharpest kunai, as onmyōji through spell he could banish any demon. He also prepared as politician, which for was second profession for onmyōji that would serve daimyou. He had a dream that would be only achieved if he serves certain leader. But that still far in the future… He looked at the hokage monument, despite of ridiculing description he told Sandaime he really wanted to see it. His gaze locked to the last face that carved on the mountain, he wondered what his father would think of him if he decided to avert his eyes from the path of shinobi.

* * *

**Entrance of Itami no Mori**

"Do you want to be a shinobi Naruto-kun?" Sandaime asked on the way back to Itami no Mori, the entrance of the forest was already on their sight.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the question but didn't face Sarutobi when he answered, "I will decide it when I am six years old ji-ji, but I don't think I could go through academy without…" He trailed off with amused tone, "Some naughty hand getting on my way…"He added as innocently as possible.

Tōda huffed, "So you realize…"

"…" Rikugō had nothing to say.

"I will not allow that to happen!" The old Kage stated with determination on his voice.

Naruto looked at the Hokage before his form slowly disappeared to the forest like wavering image of mirage, "I will count on you by that time then… Hokage-sama…"

* * *

**Namikaze Compound**

Naruto walked through the corridor with Guren and Rikugō on his trail; Naruto had grim expression on his face after experienced first direct hatred of villagers toward him. He brushed off Shinsō who tried to console him and asking them to leave him alone for a while. Off course command of leaving him wouldn't apply to Guren who was too stubborn to obey, and Rikugō who literally glued himself to him since Tenkū gave him the job as bodyguard. But he didn't mind Rikugō or Guren to be around as Rikugō was quiet and would not try to console him when Naruto didn't want him to, and Guren understand him the best out of all Shinsō.

Divination Room

He opened a shoji door then entered; it was another corridor with many random seal carved to its wall. Naruto strolled through as the two shinsō followed him silently. He stopped when he reached a massive room then looking around just to make sure no one was there. The wooden floor felt cold even with his feet covered by socks, once he reached the center of the room. He lay down on the floor in the middle of Hokuto Shicisei constellation that carved on the wooden floor. The roof unlike normal room was glass so he could see the night sky, stars glittering on the dark canvas like diamonds felt like mocking him.

"Stars are our ancestor who looking after us who still alive…" Naruto said as his hand reached out to the ceiling, "What a beautiful tale…" He mused.

"You are mocking that tale… that's not nice." A deep voice said. Naruto looked beside him, Naruto's eyes narrowed at humanoid form of Guren. The shinsō had short red hair and deep golden eyes, his skin was dark and he had feral look on his face. His golden ring on his forehead was gleaming as he crouched beside his master. "You successfully acted like a good brat today, in front of Hokage…"

Naruto chuckled softly, "Ah… Guren, just drop it."

"Do you want to be a shinobi like Minato and Kushina?" Guren asked.

"…"

Guren sighed, "It's still a long way ahead till you can enter academy, but it would be better if you decide now. We can help you…"

"…"

"Yes… I am worried you might get hurt Naruto…"

"…"

"Some of us would be bitchy about it especially Seiryuu… Ten'itsu is a worrywart so she might be worried if you get hurt too."

"…"

"The other might be worried but not too much as it would be a good thing if you can defend yourself from human~" He continued on.

"…"

"…"

"… You realize I looks like an idiot because talking by myself?" He asked indignantly. "And why you close your…"

"Tōda" Rikugō called.

"Huh?" Guren looked to the corner of the room where Rikugō stood, "You still here? One of these days I will think you and a rock are the same…"

Rikugō chose to ignore that comment, "Naruto-sama is indeed asleep, let's bring him back to his room."

Guren blinked, "No wonder he is so quiet."

"…"

"I want…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

Guren and Rikugō blinked, Guren paused on the mid of reaching his hands to pick him up. "You want what?" He asked.

"Want to be a ninja… I want to…" He grumbled as stirred a bit, tears pooled under golden eyelashes. "Father…mother…"

Guren picked Naruto up gently on his arms, "We are sorry little master… if only we can do something that night…"

"There is no point regretting that now." Rikugō said tonelessly. "We have done all we could do at that time…"

Guren narrowed his eyes at his fellow shinsō, "I know… I know…" He muttered again and again as they walked to Naruto's chamber.

* * *

**Tomorrow morning/Namikaze's library  
**

"Can someone tell me why of all people, Guren is the one who start my morning lesson?" He asked as raised an eyebrow at dark skinned shinsō. "Not to mention you have a scroll on your hand… I though you hate to read."

Guren looked offended, he scoffed. "What the hell? I don't hate reading and…"

"Tōda! Language!" Tenkū warned. "Just explain the concept of meditation to unlock chakra path! And no cursing!" Tenkū scolded the fire user Shinsō.

Guren cringed at the warning; he had volunteered to teach their master about chakra as for years of all shinsō he was the only one who didn't specialize in anything. Guren's role was more of a playmate and sometimes assists him in physical lesson with other Shinsō. But of all Shinsō he was also the only one who ever bother to observe shinobi's life and their training for the sake of boredom.

"So Naruto… just meditate like usual first and…" He began.

"Why you teach me this? It's not like I want to be a ninja…" Naruto stated as crossed his arms.

"And why you won't? If you want become one just say so!" Guren growled unhappily, it wasn't like he wanted to tell Naruto about what he said on his sleep.

Naruto bit his lip nervously, "I am an onmyōji by blood, flesh and soul. I have a duty to you as your master… one day when I have become a great onmyōji." He paused as his mind made its way to distant future. "I will serve no one… not Daimyou… not kage but the world itself. I want to fulfill my parent's dream… dream of one day peace will come to the land and no one would suffer because of war anymore…"

Tenkū felt pride threatened to crawl to him at how noble his young master is, "That's a noble path you want to step on Naruto-sama."

"Hoo…" Guren huffed, "And how about your dream Naruto-sama? You might bring your parent's wish but doesn't mean you didn't have your own." For once using respectful title to address Naruto to emphasize that he was serious.

"I don't think I have one." He stated firmly, "And about this ninja education… save it, Guren… I am glad you want to teach me about basic of chakra but… if I become ninja…" He grumbled the last part sadly.

Guren picked him up, ignoring Naruto's yelp Guren growled at his face. "What's going on that little head of yours?"

Tenkū shocked at sudden act of Guren, "What are you doing Tōda? We agreed that we will not force Naruto-sama if he won't do it!"

"Shut up Tenkū!" Guren muttered to the old looking shinsō, then turned his attention back to Naruto, "Listen…. Oh my master, you will not abandon us just because you decide to be a shinobi! You are not someone who will abandon us… no matter what you are our onmyōji, even if you become a shinobi… bathed in blood of your enemy in your quest as shinobi… it doesn't matter!"

"I… can become a shinobi?" Naruto asked absentmindedly, as he was shocked of Guren's admission.

"You can do it… you can become anyone you want to be!" Guren said as nodded.

Naruto looked at Tenkū as if wanted to confirm Guren's word. "You are our master, your dream… is our wish…"

"**Naruto-sama…"**

The one by one Jūni Shinsō materialized from thin air, and they encircled Naruto then they kneeled in respect of him. "Ten'itsu, Suzaku, Kōchin, Taijō, Genbu, Tai'sin, Byakko, Seiryuu, Tenko, Rikugō… all of you allow me… to take one more path?" He asked unsurely.

"**Our master's path shall be where we step on together… and your dream shall be our wish, Naruto-sama…"**

One tear fell from his blue orbs as their words sank on his mind, they maybe his servant but he always think of them as his equal. He was afraid if he turned away from the path they wish him to walk on they would leave him. But they promised to always stay by his side, to walk on the path he chose together. They will never abandon him and neither he would.

"**And I shall vow… from now one I will walk on both path with pride… as for you my loyal friends will never let me to walk alone…"

* * *

**

**review please~**


	4. Pact of Soul, Tales of Bijuu

**Hello! I am glad for support you give to this fics 15R for 3 chaps is quite a lot for me especially in Naruto section… as there are so many fics of it, we tend to be picky~ D: but then again I am also so picky when it comes to Naruto FF **

**Btw… one thing I really want to try is to create different type of personality for Kyuubi. I read many fics with various Kyuubi, some is cruel, a vixen, loving mother/father, etc~ But I think I never read Kyuubi like what I write here… at least I think so~**

**/…/ : Spell  
*….* : Demon/ mononoke/ ayakashi speaking~**

**BTW all spell used here for exorcism using Shounen Onmyouji as reference. One in English actually said in Japanese… and both Senmei and Masahiro are the first and second master of 12 Heavenly Generals from SO. **

shiro: palace  
hou-ou: phoenix  
fune: ship

**

* * *

**

In a vast garden where Sakura trees bloomed on its prime, wind felt warm as it blew gently. Moonlight made its way through veil of clouds; stars were gleaming as if singing in chorus. The lord of fire country sat on a grand chair that stationed on the palace garden, on both sides he was accompanied by soldiers with full armors. The lord's attention focused on young onmyōji who step on the middle of the lake, fire lord who named Houou was amused at the young boy before him. The lord was a man with well build body with long brown hair that reached his chest, his eyes were brown with a tint of yellow. His face was a bit wrinkled as he had reached his forties, with short beard and thick eyebrows. When he was disturbed by some spiritual being he didn't expect Hokage of all people to recommend the boy. Shinobi after all was famous for using their logic instead of supernatural things.

The boy was said as descendant of onmyōji, he had heard some rumors of the talented young boy who had helped Konoha with his divination skills. Hokage himself was the one who fetch the boy and bring him to Houou's shiro. The first time he laid his eyes on him he can't help but amazed by his gentle manner, not to mention the young onmyōji never socialize in polite society. The young boy had black hair with brown shade that passed his shoulders, and his eyes were cerulean blue like night sky. His attire spoke elegance; he wore white hakama, purple hitoe. Most of his attire was white, color of purity.

The boy had created a barrier that shaped like a giant dome that covered the whole lake, the daimyou had been informed that the barrier was to trapped the youkai and also allow peoples who can't see it to be able to see the creature as long as it was within the barrier. He had asked Sandaime to stay, as he didn't want to be fooled by genjutsu, the hokage had guaranteed the boy was no liar but as a king he never can be so sure.

The young Onmyōji took an ofuda out of his sleeve; he held it between his middle and forefinger carefully as he started to recite the spell.

**/Honor the prayers within, multiple Gods descend prior to proper beings, eliminates the ogres, read the words, dance for the dead, do it immediately/**

The ofuda flew away then stopped in the mid air, it shone briefly then vanished. On its place now replaced by a giant sphere of light, the audience held their breath as the sphere spin faster and faster then thousands of light spear bombarded the lake. The young onmyōji stood calmly as he surveyed what his spell had caused with mild interest.

* * *

King Houou gasped in shock at the sudden display of power, "Hokage-dono…" He called Sarutobi who stood behind him, the sandaime then walked to his side. "I though he said there are only three dangerous creature he felt around the lake, isn't that…" He said as pointed at the barrier and shaking lake's surface that caused by the spell. " That's a bit overkill?"

Sarutobi didn't know if the way Onmyōji exorcised demon was so violent, it was like raining kunais with explosion tags upon an army. If anything he was as shocked as Lord Houou was, he simply didn't know what to comment. But then again considering whose son the young onmyōji was, it was so expected of him. Minato with his infamous hiraishin in the past rained his signature kunais upon his enemies then slaughtered them in a speed of light. Kushina with her massive reserve always used large-scale destructive jutsus and kage-bushin to crush her enemies. In short his parents had tendency of bombarding their enemies, especially his mother.

The old kage recalled that Kushina ever blew up her apartment complex just to kill a mouse. Actually the red haired tomboy wasn't afraid of mouse, no way a woman who had guts to crush cockroach with bare hand scared of mouse. When interrogated about the reason, Kushina begrudgingly admitted that she wanted the mouse to pay for eating her ramen stock. The funniest part was because Kushina didn't have another place to stay, Minato at last got his chance to propose her with offering a place to stay, which was his own house.

The old kage stopped his musing in favor to reply the daimyou, "Well… let's say he just want to make sure his opponents is annihilated properly." That was classic reason of Kushina whenever she blew up some area in the third shinobi war.

"Oh… what a boy, I believe that he is just three years old?" The daimyou asked in disbelief.

"Three and half… he was born in October." Hokage informed.

* * *

Naruto calmly surveyed his surrounding after the rain of light spears stopped, it was quiet but suddenly the surface shook and a giant green snake with three horns on its head busted out of the lake. The youkai looked in the brink of death as its flesh had holes everywhere and its bone can be seen, it hissed angrily at the young onmyōji before charged at him. But before the snake could go anywhere near him a silver chain shot up and bind the snake till its body was in the verge of breaking.

"Well done Rikugō…" He muttered as smiled at the golden-eyed shinsō. Then Naruto began to chant another spell as made a seal with single hand.

**/The army that faces, the ones who go battle, fall into position, appear and go forth!/**

Then thousands of tiny swords of light shot up, and turned the snake youkai to pin cushion before it vanished to darkness. He turned to Rikugō, "Thanks!" In response Rikugō bowed deeply to his master. Naruto then waved his hand as his barrier slowly vanished. He walked to the shore where the daimyou and Hokage waited, his black hair flew like curtain of night. The daimyou smiled at the young boy; at first he didn't believe his ability. The raven-haired boy looked more like a prince or child of noble family instead of an onmyōji. But after his display of power there was no way he wouldn't believe the young onmyōji, not to mention he was too young, only three and half years old. Undoubtedly a **naive** young prodigy.

"Well done… Seimei -kun…" Houou praised proudly, "What a power you have in you for someone so young…"

Naruto had requested hokage to let him introduced himself with his ancestor's name, Sarutobi agreed without hesitation as Naruto's existence can invite war in their hands. Minato and Kushina had enemies that would love to get their hands on their son. Abe no Seimei was the name Naruto used to began his career as onmyōji, in the past Senmei was one of the best onmyōji who made pact with Jūnii-Shinsō. They were the one suggested the name, in hope Naruto will work hard to live up the name.

Naruto bowed deeply in front of the daimyou till he asked the boy to raise his head, "It's an honor to hear such kind words from Lord Houou…"

"Well… would you mind to tell me about the extend of your abilities? I heard your divination is good enough to assist Konoha in hard time…"

Naruto pondered for a moment, the fire lord obviously wanted his power to assist him in governing the land of fire. As the lord of strongest country now, Lord Houou wasn't a power thirsty lord. He had lost many beloved one because of war and disliked bloodshed, since his reign even though Hi no Kuni had won many war not even once it expanded its territory or demanded unjust things from other country.

Even so he had swore to his shinsō that he wouldn't gave his absolute loyalty to any lord, but then again~ "I am… " He paused then gulped nervously, it was all about how he approached the lord of fire land. If he do this right… he though as glanced up at Houou. "Forgive my rudeness Lord Houou, I can tell you what I am capable of however… what do you want from me?" He asked carefully, "What do you hope to achieve from me?" He added.

Houou was shocked at the question; he had manipulated many peoples for the sake of his country and none of them dared to question his intention but here three years old asking him. "Indeed you are rude for asking me as I am the lord of the land where you stand now Seimei -kun, but… why you want to know? I am a king, whatever I do is for this country. Why a three years old onmyōji like you have to know?"

"Because…" Naruto began, "As young as I am now… I have no intention of giving my power to any lord as weapon however…if you insist having my power to assist you, I want to know… as with my divination I might pull you out of catastrophe or drown you on it…"

Sarutobi paled at Naruto's words, Minato's son had threatened a daimyo without hesitation. And even though no arrogance dripping on his voice Naruto clearly stated that he was no inferior and could have upper hand in dealing with him. "Na… Seimei-kun! That's…" Sandaime stuttered nervously trying to warn the young onmyōji of his insolence.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Sarutobi turned his attention to Lord Houou who laughed uncontrollably as clutching on his stomach. "My Lord?"

"Ha ha ha… what a boy you are Seimei!" He said between his laugh, "You were saying that instead of me using you as pawn you are the one who have advantage of using me instead?"

Naruto nodded, "That's how it works… what you seek of me is guidance due to my divination skill." Naruto paused then thin smile formed on his lips. "Then let me know Lord Houou, what do you hope to achieve?"

The lord of Fire Land smiled at the young boy as the face of his people flashed on his mind. "Peace…" Houou blurted out without hesitation, "True peace that would last more than ever… world where bloodshed will never needed." Houou stood up then looked at the depth of young onmyōji's eyes, It were eyes that full of determination and more than everything excitement and happiness "Ho… you have a good eyes… Seimei-kun. I think we have a deal now huh?" He said as stood up then extended his hand to Naruto.

"Well…" Naruto closed his eyes briefly then revealed his blue eyes that full of determination, "Well then… Lord of fire land let's work together to achieve it… as now you have my trust…" He said as bowed deeply in respect then rose to accept the lord's hand.

"How about your loyalty young onmyōji?" He asked jokingly as he knew the answer.

Naruto laughed softly then answered, "My loyalty belongs to no one but the world itself."

'_That's a good answer.' _Houou though with a smug smile on his face. He knew with his next decision he might had stepped into a bridge that no wider than spider thread to reach his purpose, but that would only be dangerous for him and his throne but not his people. Once he declared this decision he knew he would be a pawn and a powerful one for the child before him. But…

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes widened at sudden call for his real name as shifted uncomfortably before Houou's gaze. "Don't worry young one… I know who you are… and your heritage, those who presents here too." Which in response the two ministers on his left and right nodded at his words, "I am understand why you hide your identity too… I am after all the one who had been protected many times by your parents. I owe them much… and I know you inherit their will of fire. Therefore from now on you are my right hand, one that granted right to guide me from now on."

"My lord…" SArutobi stared at Houou in amazement. His lord was no fool, but he trusted Minato's son that much just from the first glance?

"I might be a fool in your eyes… for trusting someone so young because my heart say so but…" He trailed off as closed his eyes. "I wanted to see… the world you seek with those blue eyes Naruto-kun. Eyes that felt so deep and limitless like sky… eyes that inherited from your father."

Naruto let a single tear fell from his blue orbs as Houou's words sank in, but he quickly shook himself out of his stupor. "Thank you for your kind words… Lord Houou…"

* * *

Taiyou no Shiro was full of harmless low class mononoke, it wasn't unsurprising thing, as they tended to gather in place that full of bloodshed, deceit, and all negative thing that seasoned politics of a major country like fire land. Rikugō was in full alert as sometimes those creatures could be stupid enough to attack an onmyōji like Naruto. Another bodyguard Naruto brought with him was Guren who was unlike Rikugōè, lazily sat on Naruto's left shoulder in his ayakashi form.

"I am bored…" Guren grumbled unhappily.

Naruto and Sandaime chuckled as they strolled down massive corridor of shiro, "I am sorry you didn't get any part in exorcising that hebi youkai, Mokkun…"

He huffed, "Yeah… yeah, if I join in… it could be too easy as I would have barbequed it less than ten second once it appeared." Guren said smugly, "And stop calling me Mokkun." He added.

"Hai! Mok~kun!" Naruto cheered.

Guren rolled his eyes, "Brat…" Even Sandaime can't hold his laugh at how Naruto teasing Guren in daily basis. Whenever Guren was around Naruto looked like a child he was supposed to be.è

_*Is that the new onmyōji of Abe clan?* _Whispered a purple bean shaped mononoke to its friend who looked like head of cat with a horn_.*Yeah… so young, a toddler!* _It chimed.

*_He doesn't look strong…*_ Naruto's ears perked up at the comment but he ignored it, he can't help but agreed with the comment though. What monster would find him dangerous in three years old age and limiter seal carved on his body? It was a custom to seal some parts of Namikaze's children ability in young age to not arouse danger if they had too much potential since young age.

Sarutobi looked at the young Namikaze, the hokage can tell that his attention was caught by something. Naruto was looking at empty space near pillar of corridor; there was a glint of amusement on his eyes. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow when Naruto's expression darkened suddenly. *_Is he really a boy? He looked like a girl…*_ Sarutobi continued his observation, there was some veins popped up on Naruto's fair feature.

"They hit a very sore spot, ne~? Rikugō…" Guren commented with amused face as looking at their master who had began to walk to the corner. Of all buttons they can push…

If there was one thing Naruto would never ever able to let it slip, it was about his gender issue, he was well aware he had fair feature that made him looked like a girl but he despised to be reminded of that. He knew from Shinsō that in the past his mother ever called his father as sissy boy because of his face. He knew it wouldn't be too surprising if someone… but still…

By the moment Sarutobi was at lost of what upsetting Naruto as he began to leak small killing intend, and it toward empty space no less. "Naruto-kun?"

* * *

*He doesn't look scary too…* Chirped the bean shaped mononoke.

*…*

*…*

*What's wrong guys?* It asked when other mononokes backed away in fears, *Don't tell me you will say 'behind you!' that's so classic." It deadpanned.

*Be….be be…hind…* The other stuttered in fear.

It huffed then turned around slowly, *What a joke, and when I look around I will see…" It trailed off lazily, its eyes widened at the sight of. "A scary onmyouji is waving his ofuda on my face…* It finished as trembling in fear.

"Hi there!" Naruto chirped cheerfully with heavenly smile on his face, but for the mononoke his fair face was no different from a hell guard. "What a chirpy mouth you guys have there… let's see how chirpy you would be after I am done." And sadistic smile painted to his face. Not far from Naruto, Guren and Rikugou _wisely_ turned their eyes away from the 'crime' scene, Sarutobi however can't see what happened and wondered what Naruto was doing in the corner. The young onmyouji looked like he was having fun.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GYAAAA! HELP!" and cries of agony echoed in the palace, even expressionless Rikugou can't help but winced a bit at the scream and what else happened behind his back.

* * *

"RIkugou… I know that Senmei and Masahiro sometimes had their cruel streak time, that's the very reason why Senmei was rumored had a fox demon as his mother after all…" Guren grumbled as covered his ear just in time when another scream of agony echoed.

Rikugou nodded, "But still… Senmei-sama or Masahiro-sama never as bad as Naruto-sama when someone push their button." He pointed out as calm as possible when high-pitched scream was piercing his eardrum.

"Which is why I had a very bad feeling when Minato proposed Kushina… mixing two clans with sadistic heritage never is a good idea~"

"That depends…" RIkugou replied curtly.

"For mononoke the birth of our master is their worst nightmare I believe…" Guren shivered, " Poor them…"

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Naruto… I think you have done enough to the poor little mononoke." Guren muttered sympathetically at the sight of mononoke on Naruto's hand. The young onmyouji was stretching it like some rubber toy, Naruto decided that stretching the poor creature was fun so he brought it home. The other mononoke were clinging on Naruto's wide sleeves as begging him to release their friends. "I am sure it would choose death over being your toy. Let them GO please..."

"I want to bring it home… there are dozens of mononoke in the palace, no one will miss one or two them…" Naruto chirped cheerfully. "And our place is big enough for more tenants."

"That's not the point." Guren said as shook his head. "What Tenkuu would say? Argh! Never mind the others…" He muttered when though of the worst, "Seiryu will never live this down if he knew I let you bring these home!"

Naruto pouted, "I can always grounded him if he start to pick a fight with you." He suggested cheerfully. "And seriously why you and Seiryuu _never_ get along? I am not asking you to be friendly to each other but at least able to tolerate other's presence." Naruto said sternly to the fire user.

Guren scowled, "That would happen when Kami died of old age…"

"Very funny…" Naruto deadpanned.

"Naruto-kun…" Sarutobi called him softly from behind.

Naruto looked at the old hokage with questioning look, "Yes jiji?"

The old kage smiled then proceeded to ask question he had though of since few minutes ago, "Do you… by any chance forget that I am here?" He can't help but asked after being left out from the conversation for a while.

"Ah…" Naruto grinned sheepishly as rubbed the back of his head.

Hokage can't help but sighed '_That's what Minato would do when he felt guilty… like father like child… means… he really forgot about me…' _The old Hokage though sadly.

* * *

Namikaze's compound

And as expected, much to Guren's annoyance that Seiryuu was indeed threw a tantrum fit at the sight of the mononoke. One already became Naruto's rubber toy and two clung on the edge of his sleeves. But Seiryuu was not a fool, he knew he would be grounded by Naruto if he dared to pick on Guren over that, he already had enough of grounding like a kid. Naruto was his master but still grounded by a three and half years old was embarrassing in every level. He had lost too much dignity to pick another fight with Guren to risk any that left. So after listening to Naruto's short explanation of why he brought three mononoke home, he stopped his fit and went back to his realm with a scowl. Tenkuu even though not really agree with their new residents just sighed and let Naruto do as he pleases, they had limited him too much and maybe that's why this happened. Their master was in rebelling stage, they though amusedly. Isn't that what parents said when their children start rebelling in their teen age?

NAruto was grinning as his plan succeeded; he had planned to make a fuss long time ago for one purpose. He wanted to try getting in contact with Kyuubi, but because of his young age if he tried, Shinshou undoubtedly would try to escort him on his mindscape once they felt his spiritual power waver when he do so. But with some low level mononoke near him it wouldn't be weird if he unconsciously building self-defense on his sleep. He wanted privacy in his mindscape and because deep on his heart Naruto was afraid to show his mindscape to them. Jinchuuriki's mindscape was said as never a pleasant environment due to their life, even though Shinshou were able to ease his pain he never can tell how much he had been hurt by villagers' hostility and how great it affected his mindscape. Naruto was no fool to have high self-esteem over his mentality, his sheltered life made him fragile with harming contact with human society. He longed to experience life in human society just like any human since he steeped out from his sacred forest; he had expected bad treatment but not outright rejection by his own race.

Naruto shook his head as he laid down on the fluffy futon, covering himself with thick blanked. The mononoke he brought home were snoring beside his futon, he felt a bit guilty for dragging them here but that will teach other mononoke to not blabber their mouth about his looks! Maybe it sounded weird but low class mononoke like them loved gossiping like girls, maybe worse as he guessed the news of what he had done today might reach youkai in Hi's border by tomorrow. As for his prisoners… it's not like they will suffer in his home, as long as they knew what should left unsaid. Besides stretching the purple bean mononoke was fun!

* * *

_Note: three years old not suppose to think that stretching 'living' being is fun even though it's a mononoke. If any children in your neighborhood think so, please bring them to psychiatrist, as budding sadist in neighborhood never is a good thing~ by FM

* * *

_

**Naruto's mindscape**

If there was one thing he can't help but laugh at was the irony of his mindscape. He looked at the surrounding of the surreal world; at the first glance it was like his compound. An exact replica but in the same time completely different, there was no rows of sakura trees or even a garden; it had been replaced by a river. It as if pond of his house had flooded the garden, he mused. He stood by one of gazebo on his garden; it was a lake now but still…

The water scenery fortunately wasn't too plain to his taste as many lotus flower grew beautifully on the surface in various colors. He crouched down as his hand reached out for a big red lotus. Naruto plucked one of its petal, "Guren…" He muttered his best friend's name, he was just like the flower despite of his feral look. Naruto bit his forefinger then wrote 'fune' (ship) on the petal beautifully, and then he blew the crimson petal away. It fell on the water surface then spun slowly as it enlarged to the size of small canoe.

Naruto jumped to the giant crimson petal, and then it began to sail. The onmyouji looked around him as he exploring the surreal world, "Where is Kyuubi's prison could be?" He wondered out loud, unlike other jinchuuriki Naruto realized he had instinctively pushed the prison to the deepest part of his mind, hiding it from intruders. For a spiritualist like him, their mindscape was unique. Being of another world, living between two worlds, he had been touched by them.

"Man… this is boring." He muttered, "Where the hell that fox…" He hastily covered his mouth with his hands, looking around frantically. "Glad Tenkuu is not here if not he would scold me for cursing… I shouldn't speak in such way… not befitting the heir of Namikaze. My lord should be a elegant gentleman… who knows manners like the back of his hand." Naruto repeated the old man's words as rolling his eyes. "Argh… whatever! Where are you KYUUBI!" He yelled desperately. But as if calling his cue, Naruto 's eyes widened at what he saw ahead.

"Why there is a waterfall there?" He asked to no one, he looked around trying to find dry land for escape as he haven't learn how to swim nor water walking. "Wait…" He muttered absentmindedly "Is it possible to drown in your own mind? Eh?" Naruto looked down slowly, he already in the very edge of waterfall and there was no chance in hell he can save himself from falling. "Oh well… I will found that out soon, right?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Few minutes later…

"Okay… I am still falling, and I think it's not funny anymore. Where is the bottom?" He wondered out loud as crossed his arms, "I better stop falling… NOW!" He said as trying to get a hold on nearest rock that protruding on the waterfall, his tiny hands made it difficult but after a while he managed to climb up on the top of the rock then sat on it as panting lightly.

"So uncool…" He rolled his eyes at the sight of himself, he was numb and still feel imaginary pull of gravity upon him. Where such a giant fox could be hidden? It was sooooooo uncool to be lost on his own mind in literal way. He leaned back to the rock, trying to make himself comfortable. Much to his irritation the rock he had leaned on moved and the back of his head landed on the ground. "Now what?"

Naruto's eyes widened when suddenly a cave appeared from behind the waterfall, he hopped off hastily to the entrance shakily. "I guess this is it…" He grumbled, "Why I have to hide it like this? It's so troublesome!" Somewhere in Konoha, exactly in Nara residence all Naras sneezed, including little Shikamaru who was chewing on one of Shikaku's shogi piece.

* * *

His little adventure on his mindscape wasn't ended yet as he walked through deeper and deeper inside the cave, the wall of cave slowly replaced metal plate and the floor flooded by water. Then his surroundings replaced by metal, pipes, and watery floor, Naruto blinked at the sight. " Please don't tell me there is a giant sewer below my compound? And if that fox is really here means... it hidden below the replica of compound?" He suddenly jerked when demonic presence brushed his sense, Naruto gulped nervously. "It's… here…"

Naruto walked again and he can feel his body numb as the demonic presence became stronger. He was no coward but for an onmyouji as young as him, Kyuubi was something he naturally felt shouldn't be approached. He stopped on his track when a giant prison came to his sight, he reminded himself that he had nothing to fear of.

If anything…

"**You are my jailor?"** A calm yet threatening voice echoed.

Naruto walked closer to the prison as answered, "I am… my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…"

Kyuubi chuckled, **"Namikaze… a real one huh?" **Naruto raised an eyebrow, **"Not someone who was just a Namikaze in name but don't have kenki…" **Kyuubi explained amusedly.

Naruto frowned, "My father… was no less Namikaze than I am, kenki is never something that determine a Namikaze..." He stated sternly as walked closer to the prison without fear.

Kyuubi if anything was amused at his jailor, a young and powerful onmyouji. The fourth hokage had chosen the most suitable child to be a jinchuuriki, even a better choice than his mother. The child's appearance was exact mix of his parents, the fourth's coloring and Kushina's eyes. At first glance Naruto looked fragile, a child that might vanish with only his roar. **"Come closer child…"** He commanded. Naruto without so much hesitation painted on his movement obeyed the fox; Kyuubi smirked as its claw reached out between bars to strike Naruto.

CLANK!

Much to Kyuubi's surprise, Naruto's expression was stoic even though Kyuubi's claws was just inches away from his head. Naruto calmly reached out his right hand to touch one of Kyuubi's claws. "You are too eager for handshake Kyuubi no Youko…"

Kyuubi withdrew its paw slowly, **"What a nerve you have there child… human…" **The fox spat with disgust.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Yet this human child can have you as his prisoner…" He muttered smugly.

"**What do you want?"**

Naruto looked up to Kyuubi's eyes, red slitted eyes were gleaming like ruby. "What I want?" He asked, "Why would I want something?"

"**You are human…"** Kyuubi muttered tonelessly, as if that explain everything.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Thank you for pointing the obvious…" He replied sarcastically.

"**Human… always want something even till the end of their short life, you father wished to be a hokage, protecting his family… this village at all cost. Kushina also the same… wished to be by you father's side, to help him."** Kyuubi growled menacingly, **"That's what so called noble example… there are many who wish for eternal life, lusted for something a human should not touch… human is a creature driven by their wish, that's why they seek us! Bijuu! The closest being with God they could find…"**

NAruto bit his lower lip to stifle a groan, "And you think that's why I come here?"

Kyuubi replied in amused tone, **"What else? Namikaze might be a superior lineage that in the past…" **Kyuubi paused as if trying to arrange what he wanted to say next, or…. Naruto pondered. This demon wanted to left some details about what he knew about the clan. **"Clan that can bend fate to its will… such arrogance but in the end they are reduced to just you, a child… weak! A Namikaze is still a human despite all superiority they had over ordinary human."**

"Whatever… but you are not as vicious as I heard. You are quite a decent conversationalist if I ignore your insult." Naruto commented.

"**You are expecting me to roar and behave like a mad dog, demanding my freedom at the top of my lungs?" **Kyuubi asked incredulously.

Naruto nodded, "At least that's what my mother told to my Shinshou. She said that's what you did whenever she visited you."

Kyuubi snorted, **"I did not behave like that because I want to." **His tails waved lazily, **"Since the last few hundred years… especially since one hundred years ago, we… bijuu started to be vicious." **

"All of you are titled as God of demons… vicious would best the first to describe you." Naruto stated as raised an eyebrow.

"**Yes… God of Demon, contrary to human's belief the higher the rank of demon the more civilized they are. As much as I hate to say this…. It's the same case as human society, is it not?" ** Kyuubi narrowed its eyes at Naruto's raised eyebrows clearly saying he didn't agree to put demon and human in the same page. **"You will believe me when you meet other high rank demon, there are noble… tyrant… and pompous ass royalty I am sure you will see in the near future of your service as onmyouji." **

"Thank you for the warning…" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I still can't see why you became berserk." He reminded the demon of the main topic.

"**Seriously… if you think we like to attack random human's village, THINK AGAIN mortal!" **Kyuubi spat venomously.

"Yes… when I think of it again there is completely no attack from any Bijuu before around four hundred years ago written in out record." Naruto replied as his mind wandered to his family's achieve, Kyuubi was right… they started to attack anything nearby, behaving like mad beast since few hundred years ago but not even once they did that before. "What happened?"

"**We were driven by our instinct slowly… and it became worse since one hundred years ago. We can't control ourselves… we only think to destroy everything. I think I came to my sense because I get in contact with your spiritual power." **Kyuubi muttered slowly, trying to veil his sadness as much as possible.** "Don't think we are a fool, having business with human only bring trouble. Why else human can't find us till we attacked few hundred years ago, all of us know that dealing with human never worth the trouble." **He said as glared at the young onmyouji.

Naruto shrugged, his mind wandered to memories of rejection. Their glare, insults, hatred, anger… because they think he was different… a monster. "I see… please continue Kyuubi, I think there is something more here than its looks." And that something caused his parent's death for sure.

Kyuubi wondered what had gotten into him to tell Naruto about this, he had planned to do nothing when he came to his sense. He had fully intent to wait his host to die then died with him because… living outside had no worth anymore. The last thing he wanted to happen if he was freed, was controlled by human again, he would rather choose death any day.

"**At first… there are nine of us, we are original bijuu…" **Kyuubi began slowly.

"Original? You mean one that recorded in the oldest document? "

Kyuubi nodded, **"Yes… Ichibi, Nibi, and me are all that left of the original as far as I know."**

"What happened to the others?" Naruto asked curiously, then a realization dawned on him, "Ancient War of Bijuu? Is that war where all of you fighting each other was not a myth?"

Kyuubi sighed, **"Unfortunately it happened, but myth human know was nothing but story they wrote themselves. The truth is… six of us died in that war." **

"Then what are bijuu we have now if six of you died?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"**The very reason of why onmyouji or spiritualist that know about us never think of how to kill us. If any of us died the balance of this world would broke… and border between another world would crumble. It's a miracle it managed to hold on with only three of us remain till new bijuu were born. They are bijuu you know possessed by shinobi's village in this era." **Kyuubi's tails were waving lasily as he continued. **"But really as usual you can't have anything go smoothly as you want it to be… we went berserk few hundred years ago and lost Hachibi." **

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned, "I heard Hachibi is still alive and controlled by Kumo."

Kyuubi shook his head, **"Not that hachibi, that's the third one… that octopus. The second hachibi was a phoenix, bird of flame with eight plumages."**

"Is there something wrong with the disappearance?" Naruto can't help but asked.

"**Unlike the first hachibi… that orochi…" **Kyuubi grumbled the last part.** "Hachibi no Hou-ou… was a virtuous creature, it was said it came from another world and took the spot as Hachibi not born like the others. Leaving her origin aside… unlike us she was worshipped by human. I can't imagine she was captured by human and sealed… that bird seemed never do anything wrong. Not to mention human though she was a god not bijuu."**

Naruto understood what Kyuubi implied, the second Hachibi never known as bijuu but God. That meant something happened to Hou-ou, and it was fat chance she was died. "She died and the third Hachibi was born?"

Kyuubi shrugged, **"That's the most make sense if I don't know better… I am sure she is still exist. Because… I know she also went berserk in the same time I did… but when we came close to each other, when my mind was thinking of fighting that bird… She flew away to the ocean then disappeared. When we died… we are not exploding or turned to dust but we can tell if one of us died. She simply went to who knows where…" **

"That's weird… but what happened after she was gone?"

"**Bad to worse… we… one by one captured by Shinobi, and ended in someone's body as prisoner." **Kyuubi growled. **"To be honest I can't remember what happened in the last few hundred years well… but yes… I remember growling to your mother for freedom every time I saw her. Something that I found stupid when I came to my sense… because I should know Kushina will release me when Kami died of old age. Not to mention all trouble I would get outside if I unsealed… so if you asked what am I gonna do? I will sit here like a good fox till the day you died… I died… and the new bijuu will took my place." **Kyuubi pused then added, **"And all trouble I have…"**

"You sounded content to die…" Naruto commented out loud.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, **"I am bored of life… the joy not worth the trouble."**

"You sounded like a Nara… Kyuubi no Youko, you really will sit behind the bars till I died?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"**That's the plan child…" **Kyuubi replied lazily. **"Shouldn't you happy I will never ever bother you to release me?" **Kyuubi asked in amused tone. **"Or you just like other human… you want something from me?" **

"If I do?" Naruto dared with a glint on his eyes, "What about it?"

"**Just ask… I don't care as long as you can fulfill one condition." **

"What condition?"

"**You ask first." **Kyuubi deadpanned.

Naruto took a deep breath, "I want you to help me… I want to achieve true peace in this world…"

Kyuubi froze for a moment then laughed out loud, **"That's an impossible dream! Not when all humans fighting over everything they wanted! Not when they CAN'T overcome their selfishness!"**

"Kyuubi…" Naruto growled, "I DON'T and NEVER care if it's impossible! That's what I want! Why I live this life…" He paused as gritted his teeth, "I hate to see a mighty creature like you giving up of your life… I live nowhere as long as you but with all hatred and burden I have I would never ever want to die because I can't take it anymore… such a lousy reason to die."

"**Who cares about your opinion?" **Kyuubi asked lazily.

"I see you even have no pride anymore…" Naruto scowled.

Kyuubi snorted, **"You even didn't know half of it, this so called pride of bijuu…"**

"You will help me or not?" Naruto demanded.

"**How brave…" **Kyuubi chuckled, **"Or foolish… but I see no harm in helping you 'trying' and it's not like I have anything to do till you die…"**

Naruto sighed, "I take that as a yes… so what's the condition?"

"**I want you to die as my vessel… if you die, you have to take me to your grave… Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. This is the pact we make… carved to your soul like your pact with Heavenly Generals… deal?" **

Naruto closed his eyes, and then revealed his cerulean blue eyes. He smirked then looked up to the giant fox.

"**Deal…"

* * *

**

**Review please!**

**Btw the story about bijuu is made up, not related to original Japanese bijuu or Kishimoto's. And before anyone asking if Hachibi no Hou-ou is an OC, yes... paired with someone/something or Kyuubi? NO! I put this creature for some reason... and it's nothing to do with romance~ it might be only appear in myth they are talking about depends on how the plot turned out~I don't know how many tails Phoenix in Japanese myth has but in** SAIUNKOKU MONOGATARI it was said Phoenix has eight tails~ and yes... I well aware that phoenix is an aves not beast, but turtle... snail... and beetle is not either~ Kishimoto-sensei is the first one who have the idea~


	5. Dream and Murasaki no Honoo

**If you ask me what kind of Kyuubi's persona I create here… he is still cruel and vicious but… how to say it?

* * *

**

Naruto felt he was floating in the midair, his blue eyes opened slightly as Morpheus had not willing to leave the young child alone. All muscles on his body was losing consciousness, he wondered what happened to him. Gravity had no power over him as mother earth and him was separated by unknown force.

'A dream… and such a…' He though. 'Weird dream…'

All he could see was whirlpool of chaos, bloody wars, hungry orphans, woman who lost their husband in war, politic struggle between hungry lords, all human suffering. Tears pooled on his eyes, slowly dripped from his fair face and lost in void. Naruto didn't feel pain in his heart since this sight was something he used too, deep on his heart he blamed how foolish he was to think he could erase what so called as bloodshed and human suffering. His foolishness in the past…

Wait?

What folly?

He wondered why he though he was a fool? His life was short only three years since they of his birth, the same day he lost his parents. Suddenly he felt a vortex of despair swallowed his whole body and once again brought him back to the cradle of Morpheus. How his body felt numb when he found himself lying on a bed, before him were two men that looked at him with sadness on their eyes.

Who?

Naruto felt his numb body sat up shakily, looking straight at both of them. One on his left was black haired man with red eyes and another was brunette with jet black eyes. Then suddenly he felt it…

Fear…

Dread…

Sickening nostalgia…

His lips parted; ready to throw words of decision. Naruto felt sick on his stomach, for some reason he couldn't understand he should stop himself from saying it! His hands won't obey to cover his mouth, the young Namikaze couldn't understand but sickening feeling of nostalgia kept flowing.

STOP! DON'T SAY IT!

* * *

Then before he knew it he was sitting on his futon with his hand stretched out to nothingness. He was sweating all over his body and his breath raged in fear, Naruto almost jumped when Rikugou materialized before him, but before the shinsou could ask, "Don't ask…" He muttered slowly to the brown haired god, who nodded. "And don't tell anyone about this… it's nothing but a nightmare Rikugou…" He assured his shikigami, then ran his fingers through his golden locks. "It's just a dream…" He said, more to himself than Rikugou.

* * *

**Morning**

Naruto was reading a scroll in the garden, everything was going smoothly as he liked. Shinshou already told about his pact with Kyuubi, so far none of them dared to oppose this decision. Guren looked worried but he trusted Naruto's judgment over his doubt any day, in response other Gods followed Guren's example except…

"Is there any reason for you to sulk like this? Tenkō … Seiryuu… do you have something to say?" Naruto asked without looking at them but unrolled another scroll.

Tenkou pouted, "I still can't believe Kyuubi want to die Naruto-sama, and I don't think this pact is a good idea." She muttered tonelessly.

"I agreed with Tenkō." Seiryuu added with a scowl.

Naruto sighed, these two were the most stubborn of his Shinshou if you exclude Guren. "It's _my _decision…" He stated, he didn't want to deal with this, not when he had so much though and that dream.

"But…"

"Tenkō … Seiryuu… it's you two again?" Guren appeared from nowhere and walked closer to them. "Can you please let Naruto decide what he want for himself? I think we have been through this discussion many times… about respecting his wish." He was in his humanoid form, a man with dark skin and feral face.

Seiryu groaned, "I will never deny Naruto-sama's wish as long as it doesn't put him in dangerous situation." He said as clenching his robe tightly, glaring murderously at Guren. "And who' re you telling me about respect, Touda! When you even didn't have enough to call him in respectful manner?" Seiryu spat.

"You…" Guren growled.

Naruto cut in calmly, "I allow him to call me by name Seiryu, the same goes for all of you… I never demand any of you to lord me."

Tenkō blushed deep red, "But Naruto-sama! Tōda… he…" She stuttered nervously.

"What about me Tenkō? If you and Seiryu have something to say to me, say it!" Guren growled.

Seiryu turned to Guren with a scowl on his face, "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"What the hell? So I can't talk to you without picking a fucking fight?" Guren asked incredulously.

"You are speaking without manner! Cursing like a pirate! Every time I talk to you give me urge to crush that mouth of yours!" Seiryu shouted angrily as stomped his feet on the ground.

Guren growled baring his fang, "Better without manners rather than polite speech that seasoned with sarcasm like yours!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Seiryu growled as clenching his fist that sparked electricity. "Who do you think you are?"

Guren's fist started to smoke as fire sparked, "You started it first Seiryu!"

Tenkō backed away in fear, among heavenly generals Guren was the strongest fighter followed by Kou-chin, and the third was Seiryu. It was well known fact that Seiryu disliked Guren and vice versa, it was a miracle they had not fighting each other even once with fist. Well… there goes our golden rule of no fighting among Shinsōs would be allowed, she though grimly.

Their bickering was cut short when sound of book slammed shut echoed, Tenkō looked warily to her master who closed his book roughly clearly implying he disliked the situation. "Guren… Shōran…" Tenkō gulped nervously at how Naruto called them.

Naruto rarely called them with their second name, one that given by their first master as a gift. The given name was not just a name, but it had deeper meaning, it might be how their master views the said shinsō or maybe his hope upon them. Tōda would only be called Guren when he was in his human form but most of the time Naruto still call him Mokkun. Seiryu's other name was Shōran, which means sky of dawn, whenever Naruto called Seiryu as Shōran meant he reminded Seiryu to be calm and composed just like chilly and calm morning. The other reason was mean that Naruto was annoyed and would likely punish him.

Shiryuu backed away as Guren did the same, "Naruto-sama…"

Naruto stood up then locked his eyes to them as a sign to follow him; they obeyed as followed their master to an old well. The well had been exist since long time ago and it's still working, but no one used it but kept it for the sake of heritage. There were lots of wooden buckets though, that used to take water and Naruto handed two of it to Guren and Seiryuu each. Tenkou in the other hand was ordered to take water. The two male shinshou soon understood of why Naruto did this, as their master accepted the water from the female shinshou he jumped to stand on the well then put the bucket with water on Seiryuu's head then did the same with Guren. After that he poured water to empty bucket on their hands with blank expression.

"Naruto-sama… may I know what's this suppose to mean?" Seiryuu asked nervously.

Naruto smiled but his eyes were cold, "You are grounded till tomorrow morning… and don't you dare drop the bucket or you have to start all over again…" He said as walked away.

Guren groaned, "Why I am grounded too? I am not the one who start…"

"So you guys can learn how to get along~" Was his short reply as walked away with Tenkou, leaving the two male Gods gaping at him. "And if I found you guys arguing tomorrow… I will prolong the grounding." Then turned to Guren, "And don't start Guren, I know some curse already on the tip of your tongue… you know what happened if you do."

"Sure master!" Guren squeaked in fear.

* * *

Naruto did not want to lash out to his shikigami, but after that dream… he shook his head. Even for a Namikaze with pureblood he knew he matured much faster, and especially since Kyuubi circulated small amount of his chakra to his body it became faster. Actually the reason for leaking small amount of venomous chakra of Kyuubi through his body was to build immunity, but bijuu's chakra also had affected his supernatural power which directly connected to his mentality.

"Maybe Seiryuu is right… this is very reckless of me…" But he quickly discarded the though as he massaged the bridge of his nose, "No… this is just a beginning, I can't stop pondering this… the hell with innocence of a child, I know I would never have it for long…"

* * *

**At night** ( a week later)

A girl with red eyes, long black hair that looked like veil of night. Her kimono was white with red crescent moon printed on its sleeves. Her hands skillfully juggling six otedamas, singing a beautiful song. Naruto did not move instead his eyes locked on the girl, she was beautiful with pale skin and long black hair that framed her face but what shocked him the most was her eyes. Crimson and gleaming like a pair of garnet, with three-tomoe swimming in the scarlet pool.

A sharingan bearer…

An Uchiha?

The little girl looked around his age or maybe a little older; she even did not notice his presence as she kept juggling the beanbag. He looked at his surrounding, it looked like a big house, old Japanese home and he was on its garden and he noted they were not alone as some low level youkai were there lurking in the darkness.

'_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo…' The fire inside the breathing ashes_

_hitotsu~ one_

_futatsu~ two _

_Honoo no naka… kono watashi wa… Deep inside of flame I am…_

"What's that song?" Naruto asked carefully.

The girl looked at him then let the beanbags fell to earth, Naruto titled his head as he noticed something was wrong when even though the girl was looking at his direction her eyes were not focused on him. "I know you are there… "She muttered softly, "I can hear rustle of movement and sounds of your step… "

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "Pardon?"

"I can't see you…" She stated but my other sensed told me you are there… and other creatures too."

Naruto's eyes widened at her as locking his eyes to hers, there was something wrong with her eyes. "Are you telling me you are blind?"

The Uchiha shook her head, "I am not… it would be a shame for an Uchiha to be blind…" She said in amused tone.

The young onmyouji narrowed his eyes; he could tell the Uchiha was not trying to boast. If anything her words were laced with irony. "And why you can't see me?"

"Because… you are not of this world?" She asked back.

Naruto for the first time since arrived on that garden realized he was not physically there only as a soul. It was skill that his clan had which can be executed by will but it seemed he without knowing left his body and came here. "I guess I am only a soul here…" then cut the girl in when she was about to ask, "No… I am pretty much alive, just accidentally leave my body at home." He muttered calmly.

"Oh…" She giggled.

"Anyway…" He began, "Is it true you can't see spiritual being but your other senses could?"

She nodded, "I can's see but…" then her hand stretched out to Naruto, caressing his cheek. "I can feel… hear… and anything else."

Naruto closed his eyes, "What's your name? Mine is Naruto…"

She smiled at him, "My name is Uchiha… Uchiha A-o-i…"

Naruto chuckled softly, "If you want to make fun of me please try something that more subtle." He said in amused tone, "An Uchiha who so proud of their crimson eyes named their child blue?"

The Uchiha giggled as her kimono sleeves covered half of her fair face, "I am just kidding… well Tennou is my name…"

"Try again milady…" Naruto scoffed.

"Ruri?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "May I know why you persist to lie? Ruri is as bad as Aoi for me."

She sighed, "Alright… my name is Uchiha Murasaki, and nope… even though it's means purple this time it's not a joke."

"I guess your parents refer to Murasaki flower?" Naruto pointed out.

She nodded, "Maybe… but the purple one is its root which is what used to dye fabric… as for other name I told you before… were named my okaa-sama though of before I was born." Murasaki said as picked up beanbags she dropped. "At least that was what written on diary she left for me…"

Naruto if anything was confused, it didn't take a genius to guess Murasaki's mother had passed away. But the problem was the name she prepared for her child was not fitting an Uchiha at all, Aoi refer to blue color of sky, Ruri refer to Lapis Lazuli which was name of gem stone that nicknamed as fallen fragment of night sky, and Tennou meant king of sky. Simply not Uchiha like name.

"This is the main house of Uchiha?" He asked unsurely.

"Yes…"

Naruto wondered of all houses, which a lot in Uchiha district, his soul ended up in main house? "Are you… the granddaughter of Uchiha Keikoku?"

Murasaki shrugged, "Isn't it obvious?"

The young onmyouji sighed; there was something about her name intrigue him to no end. He knew Uchiha Keikoku since he had keep an eye on Uchiha clan because they might have something to do with Kyuubi's rampage, but Uchiha Keikoku if anything was completely different from the rest of his clan, he was close friend of Sarutobi and was nowhere as arrogant as his clan. In short he was a noble man, and a great shinobi in the past which worth to bear the name of Keikoku, the name of red planet Mars.

"If may I know Naruto-san… why I feel so complete with you around?" She asked.

Naruto was startled at sudden question, "I don't know… maybe it have something to do with my soul ended up here without my will."

She smiled gently at him, "Well… all my life… for four years I feel so… restless, as if a big chunk of me was not with me. But now… I feel so alive and complete." Murasaki locked her eyes on him, "Would you like to hear me? I think I can trust you… I have no one I can tell this to."

Naruto nodded, "Yes… I can be counted as life far away and simply have no privilege to blabber any secret to anyone, and not like I would want to do so." He said as rolled his eyes.

"Thank you… as you know I felt restless till you come here, and I felt more empty since my grandfather passed away…"She told him sadly.

The Namikaze's eyes widened in disbelief, if anything the dead of Uchiha patriarch meant trouble for Konoha. He did not know this, a death that might cause turbulence in Konoha. How foolish of him to obey Tenkuu to refrain himself of divination out of fear of dream. Tenkuu somehow found out he was having nightmare and forbid divination in fear it might harm his mentality. Back to Uchiha and their chaos with the death of their clan's head.

With Keikoku gone, even though he had an heiress… at least for the time being the highest authority of clan would shift to second in command family and Uchiha council. Not to mention the second familiy was Uchiha Fugaku's family, Fugaku was typical Uchiha and him in charge of Uchiha would worsen Uchiha's relationship with Konoha.

"Hei… Naruto? Do you have someone who depend on you?" She asked softly.

Naruto closed his eyes as image of his clan, shikigami flashed on his mind. "I do…"

She smiled softly, "It an honor to shoulder their wish upon us…"

"Yes…"

"And that's what let me to keep on living…"

"!" Naruto was shocked then stammering on his words, "What nonsense you are talking about?"

She chuckled, "I am not talking nonsense… that's just what I am, and by the way I will die or maybe gone soon." She muttered softly with ease.

"YOU KEEP TELLING NONSENSE!" Naruto scowled in anger,"One time you talk you were living merely because someone depend on you not because you want to, then you said you will die?"

"Or gone" She added.

Naruto turned his back, "I am going back… no time to accompany an insane girl."

She laughed out loud, "What do you expect? Assassin my clan send for me can come anytime tonight." Murasaki pointed out cheerfully.

"Assassin? Why they would…" Naruto stopped himself from asking, as he didn't have a heart to ask such cold question.

" I am… resisting their idea about dealing with clan affairs with Konoha. It sounds small… but… it turned out this little heiress can't be their puppet and would just get on their way," She paused, "I am the only one from main family that left… and… they also found out about who I am really is." She muttered in despair, biting her bottom lip nervously. "They will get rid of me soon."

"Why you didn't ask help? You can tell hokage! Or anyone!" Naruto suggested in frustration, he hated it when someone just giving up on life.

She shook her head, "I already confined in this house for two days and no one visit me, no doubt… they must have told everyone I am sick because of sadness and need rest so don't disturb me or something… Well… how they managed to confine me like this must be something along that line."

"You can run away." Naruto pointed out.

Murasaki chuckled, "I can't… they set a barrier around my house."

"How?" He asked in low voice.

"Hm?"

"HOW YOU CAN BE SO CALM WHEN YOU KNOW YOU MIGHT BE KILLED BY YOUR OWN CLAN?" Naruto roared in anger, "Aren't they who you were living for? I can feel it from your chakra that… it's abnormally refined after went through harsh training, which not meant for child your age! After all of that you can just laugh when they will throw you away like a trash?"

Murasaki sighed, "I feel the same from how your chakra flows… you went through the same right?" She paused briefly to take a deep breath; "As for my clan… maybe I don't love them like I though."

Naruto didn't understand what he felt when heard it from her lips, someone who tried so hard to earn place on family, society but in the end all effort was wasted because they simply never wanted you. Something that might happen to him, a premonition of his dark future? In the other hand he felt sadness for her fate, if only he didn't refrain himself of divination he might can prevent this from happening.

"Why you cry Naruto-san?" She asked as lifted her hands, reaching out to him but even though that hand meant to wipe his tears she can't see him, "I heard your muffled sob, are you saddened by my fate?" She asked again.

"I don't know… " He admitted sadly. "My tears just poured out… I can't stop it…"

She smiled, "I hope I can see you… I wonder what color your eyes might be? But whatever it is… someone so kind and compassionate would have a beautiful eyes that full of hope unlike mine that dull of despair."

"It's blue…" Naruto answered.

Murasaki's smile became wider, "Blue… just like the sky?" Naruto replied with short 'um' embarrassed at his wavering voice. "How I wish… to have a big wing that make me can fly… it would feel like swimming in the limitless sky, ano ne… my mother write that blue is color of infinity… limitless like sky… I wish I can fly in that infinity… free from everything."

"You sound like a kid…" Naruto commented in low voice.

"I am four remember?" She pointed out helpfully, "Anyway… thank you for the company, it seems you want to leave me now huh?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"I feel that your presence is fading." She pointed out, and Naruto realized his form had begun to fade. He didn't want to leave like this but he came without control of it in the first place so he could not do anything. "And it seems my shinigami have come…" She said as locked her crimson orbs on lurking shadows behind the willow tree.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed as he felt his soul was pulled back to his body.

Murasaki gave him the last smile, and then she took out a kunai from her sleeve, blocking a kunai that aimed to her heart. "Don't worry… it's not like I will give in without a fight. After all…" She trailed off calmly as tears fell from the corner of her eyes…

"I haven't see your eyes… nor grow wings of my own to fly in limitless sky…"

"Until then… farewell… Naruto-san…"

* * *

Blinding light clouded the Naruto's sight and everything became white, and before he knew it, sun had rise from the east and new day had begun. Soon he tried to get in contact with Hokage and asked him about what happened last night. Sarutobi was startled at the question especially Naruto specifically asking about the heiress of Uchiha named Uchiha Murasaki. Through his crystal ball he could not see what kind of expression Naruto had when he asked it, going as far to use his power to communicated through it.

"Naruto-kun… she…" He began slowly.

Naruto gulped, "Dead?"

The Hokage was shocked and before he knew it, "Why you say such thing? Naruto-kun… don't tell me you try to predict her fate and…" He almost raised his voice.

"I am not." The young onmyouji muttered softly almost a whisper. "But from what jiji said I can safely conclude she is not…"

The hokage was silent, before taking a deep breath. "She is missing…"

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief, where she could go?

The hokage looked down in sadness, "Uchiha Murasaki last night attacked by foreign nin from Iwa… we have tried to track down the identity of corpse that left on the they are all missing nins."

"Missing nin?" Naruto repeated in disbelief, "Then we can track them from bingo book!"

"A low rank one at that… most of them went astray when they were genin or low chunin so we can't hold Iwa responsible…" Hokage muttered sadly. "And bingo book didn't have much info for small fly… since it was easy to take them out for hunter nin."

"Who killed them? How Uchihas can't catch any of low ranked nin?" Even though he knew it was Uchiha themselves who invite the missing nin and it was obvious they also helped to sneak them in to Konoha. But he won't alert Sarutobi of Uchiha for now, he had his reason to not doing so.

"Uchiha Itachi… newly promoted chuunin… the boy managed to arouse some Uchihas to help but they are too late, but it seems Murasaki managed to kill a few too…"

"She did?"

Hokage gritted his teeth, "Yes… as they are two corpse in Uchiha garden that died because of fatal blow by kunai on neck, a place that even a child's strength is enough to pierce it." He paused, "Itachi-kun managed to kill four of them but two of them managed to flee."

"And they took her with them?" Naruto asked tonelessly.

The hokage nodded, "Our shinobis managed to track them to the nearest port, but… local fisherman told them that two missing-nin stole a small ship from them… and headed to north to who knows where…" He said as looked at report he got this afternoon.

"Tell me… did they managed to continue the pursuit."

Sarutobi shook his head in regret, "There is nothing to pursue as they already found the remnants of the ship… along with its name plate which confirmed it was the same ship that stolen by them, the local fisherman said the missing nins was likely went across meidou no uzumaki, it's a whirlpool that appear randomly around that area… when our shinobi came they also almost got caught on it so we have to stop our search… but we can't find any body, not Murasaki's nor the kidnapper's."

"There is still a chance… she might be still alive?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The hokage flinched, whatever reason Naruto was concerned for a girl he never met could only mean trouble. "I don't know Naruto-kun… and I know better than saying lies to you. I hate to say despairing word like this but… we also found Murasaki's outer kimono, there is a lot of blood on it… my shinobis assumed that those missing nins tortured her because she put a fight on the ship, and that also what kept them busy and didn't notice they had been swept away to whirlpool area… with amount of blood she had lost, the chance she still alive before the ship crashed was almost zero… and after that… even less." Sarutobi shook his head, "Iee… it's zero…" He stated.

"Uchiha Murasaki is already… dead…"

Suddenly Naruto's image on his crystal ball wavered, "Naruto-kun? What the…" Then it's gone. "Naruto-kun!"

* * *

Namikaze compound

The young onmyouji stormed through the massive corridor of the compoud, ignoring plea of low-level shinigamis he dispatched to work as servants. Seiryu and Guren who caught the sight of their master and what condition he was in ceased their activity then ran to him as fast as possible.

"Naruto!" Guren called.

"Naruto-sama… stop! Where are you going?" Seiryuu asked worriedly.

The two male shinshou paled when they looked up, the sound of thunder shocked them. They knew that Naruto was angry, his wrath was pouring out and their environment reacted to it. Namikaze compound was located in different dimension, another world which completely different than normal world. Since the age of myth Namikaze clan had build they synchronized themselves with dimensions they created. Naruto was the true leader of Namikaze clan in this era, all of him would affect the dimension in drastic rate.

"Naruto! Whatever this is about… calm down! Your emotion might erode this world… and who knows what else!" Guren warned, but the young onmyouji ignored him and continue his march. The compound was in chaos as the sky darkened, and thunder raged on the sky.

Seiryuu for the first time in his long life agreed with Guren, "Naruto-sama…. Please cease your wrath…"

"**Where is Tenkuu?"**

The question caught them off guard, "Uhm… we don't know Naruto!" Guren growled, "But first calm down before you destroy our home!"

"I don't care! I want to see Tenkuu…" Naruto said, his blue eyes were dark and gleaming like sapphire.

"Naruto-sama? Are you angry with Tenkuu-sama? Why?" Seiryuu asked.

Naruto scowled, "Because he forbid me to do divination and in the same time forbid me from knowing that Uchiha Murasaki would die! And also…"

"**For hiding the fact she is related to me by blood!"

* * *

**

**yes and OC, but she is exist to make Naruto have a reason to be wary and doubting what so called as family and make him not so innocent. So in the future he wouldn't be too lenient and realize once in a while he have to be strict and more controlling toward his shinshou. And BTW she is gone from the world, dead... yep she is dead so no more of her~ Not a joke so those who dislike OC don't worry~ **

**BTW as for how she related to him would be explained later... but not in the next chap,and nope... she is not Minato's illegitimate child~ before you make any guess.  
**

**and BTW I will bring a new character in next chap that would appear in the same way as Murasaki but not an OC, but character from another series... I decide Shounen Onmyouji alone is not enough to make this story get nicer plot so I will add Kekkaishi element... and other similar manga, and maybe Inuyasha element too~ Element I tell ya not character~  
**


	6. AUTHOR NOTE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello, sorry this is not a new chapter. This author note is to notify all my readers ^^ that I want to REWRITE this story. **

No... I am not stuck or having writer block but you see... I reread the first chap and second chap, I think it's too rushing and... how to say it... not as well-written as I could. The plot would be completely the same but with different and better story-telling and so on. And also I re-watch Shounen Onmyouji and I think I did some mistake in characterization, it's not like i want to write 12 Heavenly Generals (Jyuunii Shinshou) as precise as possible but I think there is better characterization I can use. Even though I said I will not change the plot you will not read the same paragraph again, don't worry about that ^^/ But I am sure Naruto's mindscape will pretty much the same. But I am sure it would be so much darker than this one, I find this story is very happy one and can be K rated, the next one undoubtedly can be T rated with more violence and horror...

And I GUARANTEE that whenever I promise to rewrite a story I will do it so much better than previous one, well... not being cocky but that's how I work on my previous story... it turned out better. I think this story is wasted if I continue it like this, so I decide to rewrite a better one.

* * *

Story list

**And as I said before this story is mixed with other supernatural series, it will have characters or just elements from the said series.**

Shounen Onmyouji - SO

Inuyasha (element and maybe Miroku would appear as pervert monk)

Nurarihyou no Mago (Characters and Elements)- NOM

Kekkaishi

**You may suggest other supernatural series that related to Ancient Japanese folklore like what listed above, and even though there are many series involved I am sure there is no need for you to read it as the story that's going on the said series will not affect my plot and you will not be confused but off course you will enjoy the story better if you know or ever read the story I listed above. And if you want to suggest any series, I prefer shounen manga and well-known one, but BLEACH is definitely can't go on the list T_T as concept of hollow will crash with SO's universe**. I like Bleach but it just can't fit...

Pairing

I am sure all Naruto fic writers out there asked the same question, what pairing this story would be?

I know from where this story heading to undoubtedly people will shove Shion to me, I like her personality and background. And yes... she totally fit to be Naruto's girl because she is a priestess I am understand that part. But well... actually if I can help it I prefer Naruto fics with no pairing at all but as you know... those are rare and when it comes to shounen I have mushy romance. I read mostly NaruSaku or Naruten because i find some of them not mushy or the fic is totally awesome I just close my eyes when the romance become too mushy for my taste. if there is romance, I am sure I will put hint or slight romance but for side pairing like

ShikaTema

MinaKushi

SaiNo? (Maybe... I am just find the scene when Sai praise/ nicknaming Ino funny and that can be plot bunny so much later but I am not sure.)

KurenaiAsuma

NejiHina? (I just find the concept they are from different branch and intermarriage in clan is a very mature concept and their personality just to my liking of couple chemistry... also good seasoning once Konoha 12 matured but this pairing totally in consideration and I also know many dislike incest. I don't support incest in real life but... it's just story and I totally intend to make this story darker)so DON'T FREAK OUT! T_T;

As for NARUTO... he would be liked by many girls including Hinata, but off course some girls like Naruto who act like Canon Naruto as his front and some liked Abe no Seimei which is Naruto in disguise when he is in duty as onmyouji. Note that differences between Seimei and Naruto only hair color as Seimei's is black and straight, and his eyes has darker shade. The face? Seimei looks skinnier because of his long hair I guess... and he has no whiskers. As for personality... well... you have to read it later ^^ Back to romance Naruto will have ONE-SIDED crush/love in the LONG RUN for now... I am sure I will not change that but who knows later.

TOTALLY will not be here

SasuSaku (yes... Sakura will be his fangirls like canon and what else but they will not be together)

There will be NO bashing to anyone... maybe later you will think I bash Sasuke or Kakashi but... no I am not, I just think they deserve a bit push and yeah... something to snap themselves back to sanity. In Kakashi's case... his chronic tardiness and how not so effective way of teaching. I will keep myself in control though so I will not bash anyone.

* * *

BETA READER

**I am looking for Beta Reader, I prefer posting the notification like this as I want someone who read my story and interested in it. I have a bad experience with Beta reader, well... not too bad actually. I trusted my story to someone but it turned out after I posted it and I didn't check it (I know it's my fault too) it turned out it's beta-ed but even I can tell the grammar is still bad if not worse. So all I want to ask from beta reader who interested in correcting my story is... you can do better job in grammar than me and really know what are you doing. **

I can finish the first chap by next Tuesday 21DEC so after that I will wait anyone who interested to help me and posting the new story, I will keep this one for a while though. And I will make sure to write description of character or element from other series as clear as possible in author note to avoid confusion as usual ^^/ Ja ne~

OWARI


End file.
